Enamorándome nuevamente de ti
by x.Kamii.x.Chan.x
Summary: Unas personas atacan y asesinan a la familia de Relena, dejandola a ella viva y a su guardaespaldas, haciendo que Relena olvide todo incluyendo su amor por su guardaespaldas... Relena y Heero Cap 12 UP! Dejen reviews! TOTALIZADO.
1. I

**Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Enamorándome nuevamente de ti**

-.-

-.-

Abrió los ojos asustada, no veía nada, estaba todo totalmente oscuro, no se acordaba como había llegado hasta ese lugar oscuro.

'_Donde rayos estoy'_

Era lo que pensaba Relena, mientras rogaba en su interior que alguien fuera a ese lugar y le dijera donde se encontraba.

Siente que unos pasos se acercan a donde ella se encuentra y suspira de alivio, al parecer alguien ha escuchado su plegaria.

-Vaya despertaste, por unos momentos pensé que no lo harías nunca-Siento la voz de un hombre cuando abrieron la puerta, se dio vuelta y lo vio. Era un poco más alto que ella, tenia el pelo café y sus ojos eran azules, pero fríos, no mostraban ningún sentimiento.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Sabes por que estoy aquí?

-No te tiene porque importar quien soy y es mejor que te pares ya que el señor te quiere ver-Dijo el muchacho mientras se acercaba a ella para levantarla bruscamente.

-No tienes porque ser tan brusco y no tener modales, me llamo Relena-Dijo cuando se separo de ese chico.

El joven de ojos azules no respondió y solo se dedico a caminar, desconcertando a Relena, quien no pudo hacer mas que seguirlo, ya que así le había dicho, que la llevaría donde el señor, deseaba que esa persona le contestara la única pregunta que tenía ¿Por qué se encontraba allí?.

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que habían salido de esa habitación oscura y todavía no llegaban a su destino, Relena estaba tentada a preguntar cuanto faltaba, pero ese chico le daba un poco miedo. Para pasar el aburrimiento se dedicaba a observar el lugar pero no la entretenía mucho, lo único que veía era un largo pasillo con las paredes pintadas de blanco.

Lanzó un suspiro, de verdad estaba cansada de caminar sin ningún rumbo, según ella, sobretodo si la persona que estaba a su lado no hacía otra cosa que mirar adelante.

-Llegamos es aquí-La voz del muchacho la saco de sus pensamientos, al ver que se detenía frente a una puerta, ve que toca cierta cantidad de veces, y que luego de unos segundo la puerta se abre, haciendo que tanto ella como el chico pasaran.

-Por fin te veo Relena, pensé que nunca te conocería. Heero has hecho un gran trabajo ahora te puedes ir.

Relena observa como Heero se va cerrando la puerta, voltea la mirada y ve a un señor, mejor dicho un viejo, se nota en su piel varias arrugas, es mucho mas alto que ella, y por alguna razón no le da mucha confianza.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-Preguntó Relena a ese viejo que le daba demasiada desconfianza.

-Eso no es importante, solo que ahora estas conmigo-Dijo el anciano acercándose a Relena para acariciarle la cara, haciendo que ella inconscientemente se alejara, evitando que la tocara.

-Vamos pequeña no tengas miedo, no tengo pensado hacerte nada malo.

-¿Dónde esta mi familia?-Preguntó Relena, para evitar que el viejo se acercara más a ella.

-Si quieres saber preguntale a Heero el te podrá decir con mas detalles, pero se que ellos están muertos.

Sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima al escuchar eso, sus padres estaban muertos. No, eso no era posible, como había ocurrido.

-Vamos pequeña no es para que te pongas así-dijo el señor mientras abrazaba a Relena, para después acercar sus labios a los de ella.

Relena sintió temor, al sentir los labios de ese hombre sobre los suyos quería separarse de él, le daba demasiado asco, lo tomo de los hombros e intento alejarlo de ella pero fue imposible. Relena se estaba desesperando, dejo que dos lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

'_Que alguien me ayude, por favor…'_

Cada minuto que pasaba sentía mas temor, quería que alguien entrara y evitara lo que estaba pasando, que ese viejo estaba apunto de violarla.

Siente las manos del viejo bajar por su cuerpo hasta posarlas en uno de sus muslos, se desesperó, hizo todo lo posible para separarse.

-Vamos pequeña no te desesperes si pronto empezaras a disfrutar-Relena tembló de miedo, volvió a empujarlo, esta vez con éxito, ya que el viejo se alejo de ella.

Relena dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta y así poder escapar pero sintió que el viejo le pegaba en la cabeza. No supo mas del mundo, todo se volvió oscuridad.

Continuara...

* * *

**N/A:** Hola aquí yo nuevamente, pero esta vez con una UA, espero que les guste, ya que al menos a mi me gusto como quedo este fic, bueno si tienen alguna duda o simplemente comentar el fic no duden en dejarme un review, me hacen feliz y me animan a subir los capítulos :D!

Nos vemos!

Adiós.


	2. II

**Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Enamorándome nuevamente de ti.**

-.-

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

-.-

Despertó nuevamente en esa habitación, sentía que su cabeza le dolía demasiado, lo mas seguro es que sea por el golpe que ese

Volvía a estar en esa habitación, ella sola, esperando que alguien la fuera a ver, bueno excepto el viejo, no quería volver a verlo, sabía que esta vez no iba a tener la misma suerte, y el la violara. Tembló en solo pensar eso.

-Toma te traje tu comida, no has comido nada, y ya debes tener hambre-Se dio vuelta para ver quien era, y vio a Heero con un plato de comida.

-Gracias-Le sonrió, el había leído su pensamiento, se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Empezó a comer lentamente, trataba de controlarse, ya que tenía unas ganas de devorar el plato que le había traído, pero decidió disfrutar del alimento que se le brindaba.

Miro a Heero fijamente, se había acordado de cuando pregunto por su familia y el viejo simplemente respondió que había muerto.

-Heero…tú sabes lo que le paso a mi familia.

-…

No le respondió, en el fondo no se sorprendió, es mas, sabía que no le respondería, se quedaría con la duda del porque su familia había sido asesinada. Deseaba que algún día el le dijera, y después poder salir de ese lugar.

Termino de comer y le entregó su plato a Heero, quien lo tomo para después salir de la habitación dejándola nuevamente sola.

Sintió que Heero cerraba la puerta y se tumbo en la cama a llorar, por su mala suerte, pensando en que había hecho para merecer esto que le estaba pasando, su familia moría, la llevaban a un lugar desconocido para ella, con un viejo que quiere violarla y la persona que esta a cargo de ella ni siquiera le habla.

'_Dios por favor dime ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?'_

Estaba mal, no había pasado ni siquiera un día en ese espantoso lugar y ya empezaba a perder la esperanza. Apoyo su cabeza en la almohada e inmediatamente se quedo dormida.

-.-

Despertó al sentir que alguien colocaba algo frío en su frente, causándole una gran satisfacción, ya que al despertar había sentido un calor rodeándole todo el cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos para poder ver quien era la persona que la estaba ayudando, se sorprendió al ver que Heero le había puesto una toalla fría.

-Heero… ¿qué es lo que me pasa?

-Tienes un poco de fiebre, así que no hagas nada y no intentes moverte, relájate-Fue todo lo que dijo Heero, haciendo que Relena volviera a cerrar los ojos una vez más, solo para volver abrirlos al instante.

-El viejo… voy a tener que ir con el o no.

-No te preocupes, le dije que te encontrabas enferma y en esta semana no iras con el.

Relena se sintió en paz, por el hecho de que en una semana no vería a ese viejo, por lo tanto, el no trataría de violarla. Vio como Heero se paraba para dirigirse a la puerta, pero su mano lo impidió.

-Heero… puedes quedarte hasta que me quede dormida, me siento un poco sola…

-…-Heero no respondió, solo se acerco hasta ella y se tumbo a su lado. Relena al verlo sonrió y cerro los ojos para poder dormir y descansar.

-Gracias-Fue lo que dijo Relena antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

-.-

Había pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que Relena estaba durmiendo. Heero en esos momentos la observaba fijamente, mientras ella dormía tranquilamente.

Pensaba en lo que estaba pasando, hace unos días el estaba con toda su familia trabajando para la familia de Relena, pero de un día para otro unos hombres habían atacado esa casa matando a casi todas las personas que vivían allí, excepto a ellos dos.

El al ver todo lo que estaba pasando empezó a buscar una salida, pero sin que los que atacaran supieran cuando escucho un disparo y después que Relena lanzara un grito de terror.

"_¡Mamá!, ¡Papá!"_. Era todo lo que había escuchado, cuando decidió esconderse, esperando que los asesinos se fueran y poder rescatar a Relena.

Cuando fue a ver como estaba la encontró tirada en el suelo con una herida en la cabeza que estaba sangrando un poco, fue donde ella y la tomo en brazos para poder salir de ese lugar. No contó con que afuera lo esperarían las personas que habían matado a casi todos los miembros de esa casa, para llevarlos al lugar donde se encontraban ahora.

Desde ese momento había hecho todo lo posible para permanecer al lado de Relena, ya que ella era muy importante para él. Ella había sido la única persona de esa familia que lo trataba como una persona, no como un empleado.

Por eso se asusto cuando ella había perdido la memoria, pero después no le sorprendió ya que, lo mas seguro es que el golpe que se dio al caer haya sido bastante fuerte.

'_Espero que puedas recordar quien soy'_.Fue todo lo que pensó Heero tras darle un suave beso en la frente a Relena y acomodarse mejor para intentar dormir un poco, ya que por la preocupación que tenía no había dormido nada desde hace algunos días.

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A: **Hola! primero que todo perdón por no haber actualizado ayer, es que no me pase por el pc así que ahora decidí actualizar, espero que les guste este capítulo. Lo mas seguro es que no actualice en dos semanas ya que peude que me vaya de vacaciones, pero todavía no es nada seguro :D.

Si quieren comentar el fic no duden en dejarme un review, ya que estos me animan a seguir escribiendo :D.

Ahora los reviews:

**Nikita Yui Peacecraft:** _Holi! Sii sera un Heero x Relena, yo también adoro a esta pareja, es mas todos los fics que he escritos de GW son sobre ellos, es que me encantan xD, bueno Relena no recuerda nada y seguira así por unos cuantos capítulos mas xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capi. Gracias por tu review! besos!._

Nos vemos en otro capítulo!

Besos!

Adiós.


	3. III

**Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Enamorándome nuevamente de ti**

-.-

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

-.-

_Estaba caminando por el jardín de su casa, viendo todas las flores que su madre había plantado con tanto cariño, para que algún día ella, cuando su madre no estuviera, las cuidara, como las cuido su madre._

_Siguió caminando hasta que encontró un rosal, de todas las plantas y flores ese era el que mas le gustaba, por el hecho de que en ese lugar, siempre se encontraba con él. Se sento al frente del rosal a esperarlo, siempre se veían a la misma hora, por lo que el no tardaría en llegar..._

_-¡Relena...!-Sintió que gritaban su nombre, se giro para ver quien era pero no pudo, ya que unos labios besaron los suyos y por instinto cerro sus ojos, pero no importaba, ya que sabía que era él, siempre la saludaba de ese modo tan hermoso._

_-Viniste... esta vez te tardaste un poco más, pero igual viniste te extrañe...-Dijo Relena mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de su acompañante._

_-Yo también te extrañe... Relena..._

-¡Relena despierta!-Sintió que alguien le gritaba rápidamente abrió los ojos para ver quien era el maldito que la había despertado de ese hermoso sueño que estaba teniendo. Se calmo al ver que la persona que la despertó fue Heero. Cuando despertó del todo, Heero poso una mano en su frente para ver si la fiebre se había ido y sonrió, ya no había rastros de la fiebre.

-Ya no tienes fiebre, pero igual es mejor que descanses.

-Quiero salir de esta habitación, desde que desperté que estoy aquí y me estoy cansando de estar encerrada.

Heero se quedo en silencio para luego abandonar la habitación, dejando a Relena sorprendida suspiro cansada, no lo entendía, el era tan extraño, pero tenía el pequeño presentimiento de que lo había visto antes, pero no se acordaba de donde....

**Flash Back**

_-¿Dónde esta mi familia?-Preguntó Relena, para evitar que el viejo se acercara más a ella._

_-Si quieres saber pregúntale a Heero el te podrá decir con mas detalles, pero se que ellos están muertos._

_Sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima al escuchar eso, sus padres estaban muertos. No, eso no era posible, como había ocurrido_

**Fin Flash Back**

A lo mejor el viejo tenía razón y Heero había tenido que ver con el asesinato de sus padre, pero, entonces ¿por qué la cuidaba y se preocupaba de ella?, no lo entendía, para ella Heero era todo un misterio y no podía descubrirlo, ya que el se negaba a hablarle, solo lo justo y necesario, para que ella estuviera bien. Dejo de pensar en Heero, para centrar sus pensamientos en el sueño que había tenido, la deja perpleja, ya queparecía tan real todo, como si en verdad hubiera vivido todo lo del sueño, pero no tenía recuerdos de ese jardín ni del rosal, tampoco ayudaba mucho el hecho de que no haya podido ver los ojos de la persona que la besaba. Por un momento pensó que enloquecía...

_'Cuando podre salir a tomar un poco de aire, el encierro me esta afectando demasiado'_. Pensó mientras se dedicaba a ver la puerta deseando que apareciera nuevamente Heero y la sacara por unos minutos de allí.

-.-

-Heero... ¿qué piensas hacer con Relena?-Le pregunto un chico de pelo castaño largo, cogido en una trenza. No respondió, ya que ni el mismo sabía que podía hacer con ella, desde que el viejo los trajo a ese lugar había sido todo un martirio, primero ella despierta y no lo recuerda, después ese viejo casi la viola, si no es porque el estaba afuera de esa habitación, ella ahora se encontraría peor de lo que esta.

-No tengo idea, necesito sacarla de aquí.

-Sabes que eso es imposible, yo lo he intentado demasiadas veces-Dijo Duo, el se encontraba en una situación parecida, con la diferencia de que si lo recordaban,el era guardaespaldas de una familia que tenía que ver con política y el viejo tambíen mando a matar a esa familia y si alguien quedaba vivo se llevaba a ese lugar, los únicos que quedaron vivos fue él y Hilde, la niña que los políticos habían adoptado.

-No puedes sacarla de aquí, pero puedes llevarla por los jardines que tiene este lugar, al menos eso hago cuando Hilde empieza desesperarse por estar dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

-Gracias-Dijo Heero para ir a buscar a Relena, llevarla a los jardines sería una buena idea, ya que a ella desde que era pequeña le gustaron los jardines, es mas siempre que se la encontraba ella estaba en el jardín de su casa.

_'Espero que esto pueda ayudarla un poco a llevar todo esto'._

-.-

Se empezó a desesperar, llevaba mas de media hora, según sus cálculos, mirando la puerta con la esperanza de que Heero la cruzara y no pasaba nada, estaba comenzando a pensar que el se había olvidado de que existía. Lanzo un bufido, estar encerrada quien no sabe cuantos días la estaba poniendo mal y no dudaba que en cualquier momento enloquecería, necesitaba respirar aire fresco, o al menos salir de esa habítación, pero y si Heero la hacía salir, pero solo para ver al viejo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, la primera y única vez que estuvo con él casi se la viola, y todavía no sabe que se lo impidió, ya que sabía que por el golpe no había sido.

Sintió que abrían la puerta y su corazón latió rápidamente, al pensar que podría ser el viejo, pero suspiró aliviada al darse cuenta de que era Heero.

-Relena Vamos a dar una vuelta, ya que estar tantos días encerrada te puede hacer mal-Dijo Heero, siempre con su mismo tono frió, pero a Relena no le importo, ya que apenas Heero terminó de decir que iban a salir, ella corrió hacia el para abrazarlo. Esto tomo por sopresa a Heero ya que jamas pensó que ella reaccionara así.

-Gracias Heero-Dijo Relena mientras se separaba de Heero, este solo empezo a caminar, dandole a entender a Relena que lo siguiera, cosa que ella hizo sin dudar.

Empezaron a caminar por un largo pasillo, de paredes blancas, excepto por algunas puertas que era de color negras, Relena supuso que era mas habitaciones como en la que ella vivía. Caminaron por largo rato hasta que Heero, Relena también lo hizo, y se acerco un poco mas para ver lo que había y se quedo sorprendida. Se pararon frente un Jardín hermoso, pero no tan hermoso como el del sueño de Relena, pero a ella no le importo inmediatamente se adentro en él, para acostarse en el pasto y sentir todas las fragancias de las distintas flores y plantas que habían ahí.

Heero sonrió al verla así, totalmente relajada, al parecer había sido una buena idea haberla traído a ese jardín, pero no iban a estar mucho tiempo ya que el viejo la podría ver e intentaría violarla nuevamente, y no quería que ocurriera eso por nada en el mundo.

-Espero que disfrutes esto, ya que no vamos a estar aquí por mucho tiempo.

-No te preocupes, con estar solo unos minutos aquí soy feliz-Dijo Relena sonriéndole, haciendo que el corazón de Heero latiera fuertemente, el también se acosto en el pasto, para relajarse un rato, ya que para el estos días también habían sido estresantes.

Relena se paro del pasto para ver todaslas flores que habían, se sentía tan feliz, y todo era por Heero, estaba muy agradecida con él, ya que estos días el la había cuidado y ella no se lo había agredecido. Estuvo unos minutos recorriendo el jardín y cuando se aburrió fue donde Heero que estaba con los ojos cerrados descansando.

-Heero... vamonos si quieres-Dijo en un susurro, pero que Heero alcanzo a escuchar y abrió de inmediato los ojos viendola.

-Esta bi...-No pudo seguir, ya que Relena le dió un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por todo Heero-Le dijo con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que el interior de Heero se llenara de felicidad.

-Vamos, para poder almorzar, debes tener hambre-Dijo Heero parandose para dirigirse a la habitación, mientras detras de el Relena lo seguía con una sonrisa en la cara.

Continuara....

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! espero que les guste este capítulo, al final no sali de vacaciones ¬¬, pero no importa así les puedo traer más capítulos del fic.

Si quieren comentar el fic no duden en dejarme un review me hacen feliz, pero en este no tanto ya que no he recibido muchos :(, pero bueno dejen porfis ^^.

Ahora los reviews:

**Anika-san:** _Sii yo también encuentro que esta pareja es lindisima, es mi favorita, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por tu review! besos!_

Nos vemos!

Besos!

Adiós.


	4. IV

**Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Enamorándome nuevamente de ti**

-.-

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

-.-

Relena se encontraba nuevamente en su habitación, pero esta vez estaba mucho mas tranquila, ya que Heero la había llevado a un jardín artificial, le sirvió para que se relajara y despejara, causándole gran tranquilidad.

-Heero... muchas gracias por haberme llevado a ese jardín-Dijo Relena, mirandolo esperando una respuesta, aunque lo mas probable fuera que el la ignorara. No lo entendía, habían veces que el se comportaba muy gentil con ella, como hace unos minutos cuando la llevo al jardín, o cuando se enfermo y la cuido, pero otras donde el simplemente pasaba de ella, esas acciones constantemente la confundían.

-De nada...-Dijo Heero mientras se paraba y se iba de la habitación dejando sola a Relena.

_'Cuando podre entenderte Heero...'_.

-.-

Heero estaba caminando pro el lugar, se dirigía al casino para ir a buscar el almuerzo de Relena y despejarse por un rato, estar en el jardín artificial no fue algo buena para el, se estuvo acordando de su relación con Relena, durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí, y cuando ella le beso la mejilla se quedo sin palabras, nunca espero esa respuesta por parte de Relena. Quería que ella se acordara de todo, pero no sabía como hacerlo, sin embargo, eso no importaba tanto ahora, lo que importaba era salir de ese lugar evitar que ese viejo se la violara o la matara.

_'No se si esta vez podré detener al viejo'_. Pensaba, ya que la otra vez fue porque sintió como algo o alguien caía al suelo...

**Flash Back**

_Heero estaba recargado en la puerta, esperando a que Relena saliera para llevarla al cuarto, cuando empieza a sentir gritos y de repente que algo caía al suelo, abrió la puerta rápidamente y vio a Relena en el suelo e inconsciente._

_"¡Relena!"-Grito cuando la vio, se agacho e intento examinarla para ver si tenía heridas graves, pero una voz se lo impidió._

_"Llévatela de aquí, y no la traigas mas, yo la iré a buscar cuando la necesite"-Dijo el viejo. Heero tomo entre sus brazos a Relena y se la llevo, pero antes de irse de ese cuarto le dirigió una mirada de odio al viejo por haber lastimado a Relena._

**Fin Flash Back,**

Suspiró con resignación, si el viejo la iba a buscar a su cuarto el no podría hacer nada por evitar que el se la violara. Recogió el almuerzo y se dirigió a la habitación de Relena, para que ella pudiera almorzar.

-.-

Empezó a caminar por la habitación, se estaba volviendo a aburrir y Heero había desaparecido nuevamente, es que le costaba tanto entenderlo, por mucho que pensara en sus actitudes para con ella, no sacaba nada y solo se confundía más.

Su cabeza empezó a doler, tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, el viejo, las actitudes de Heero y el sueño que tuvo, todavía no podía entenderlo, se había sentido tan real, como si ella hubiese vivido todo eso, y el problema era con quien. En el sueño no pudo ver quien era, ya que cuando quería ver quien era veía su silueta borrosa.

_'Me voy a volver loca'_.Pensó mientras escuchaba como la puerta se abría, fue a ver pensando que era Heero, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que no era.

-Hola, tu debes ser Relena cierto?-Dijo una muchacha mas o menos de su edad, tenía el cabello negro, pero con reflejos azules, y los ojos del mismo color.

-Si..., pero tu ¿quién eres?-Preguntó Relena, estaba extrañada, desde que llego a ese lugar había interactuado con dos personas solamente, con Heero y con el viejo, es mas, ella pensaba y estaba totalmente convencida que no había nadie mas en ese lugar, pero por suerte se había equivocado.

-Menos mal que no me equivoque, me llamo Hilde y Duo me mando para acá-Dijo sonriendo, a lo que Relena también sonrió, pero con curiosidad por saber quien era ese tal Duo, dudaba que era el viejo, ya que ella se veía bastante agradable, a lo mejor a ella también la había secuestrado y llevado hasta aquí al igual que a ella.

-Perdón... pero quien es Duo y pasa, para que no este afuera-Dijo Relena haciéndose a un lado para que Hilde entrara.

-Gracias, Duo es la persona que me protege y evita que el viejo me haga algo, y hace algunos días me dijo que había llegado una chica nueva y que podría conversar con ella, pero estos días no había podido venir y hoy me encontraba sola y decidí venir.

-Ah bueno gracias por venir, de verdad yo pensaba que no había nadie mas que yo en este horrible lugar, aparte no he podido salir mucho, no me he sentido muy bien, bueno desde que llegue aquí.

-Oye Relena... el viejo a intentado hacerte algo.

-No mucho, casi me viola, pero me desmaye y por lo visto no lo logro.

-.-

Heero estaba caminando por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Relena, cuando se encuentra con Duo que venía corriendo en dirección hacia el.

-Heero necesito tu ayuda por favor-Dijo Duo después de tomar aire, ya que había estado corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No encuentro a Hilde... y me preocupa que se la haya llevado el viejo...

-¡¿Qué?! espera acompáñame a la habitación de Relena para llevarle el almuerzo y te ayudo...

-Esta bien... gracias Heero, sabía que dentro de esa coraza había alguien de bueno corazón.

Heero no dijo nada, solo se dedico a caminar al cuarto de Relena, esperando encontrarla allí y no como Duo, que no tuvo la misma suerte.

_'Espero que no te pase nada malo Relena...'_. Pensaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo blanco junto con Duo, hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Relena.

Abrió la puerta para entrar, intentaría no demorarse tanto, ya que Duo decidió no entrar. Entro al cuarto y se sorprendió al ver que Relena estaba conversando felizmente con una mujer de su edad, se quedo parado viendo como ella estaba muy interesada en la conversación que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el había entrado.

-Relena... ¿quién es ella?-Preguntó haciendo que la nombrada se sobresaltara igual que su acompañante.

-Heero... ella es Hilde también esta aquí por secuestro-Dijo Relena presentándolos. Heero se sorprendió de que ella estuviera hablando con la 'amiga' de Duo, bueno al menos Hilde estaba bien y no le había pasado nada malo.

-Hilde... estas aquí-Dijo Duo que había escuchado la conversación y se atrevió a entrar, suspiro de alivio al ver que Hilde se encontraba sana y salva. Se había preocupado tanto al entrar al cuarto y haberlo encontrado vacío, su pecho se apretó al pensar que el viejo la había ido a buscar y ahora que estaría haciendo con ella.

-¡Ay! Duo perdón por preocuparte... se me olvido dejarte una nota-Dijo Hilde al ver como la cara de Duo cambiaba de preocupación a alivio. Se le había olvidado por completo dejar nota sobre donde iba a estar, lo mas seguro es que Duo se haya preocupado y pensando que el viejo se llevo, pero por suerte no paso eso.

-Bueno Hilde mejor nos vamos, y no me vuelvas a dar otro susto como ese, si quieres venir a ver a Relena me dices o dejas una nota.

-Esta bien, bueno me voy Relena adiós, nos vemos otro día-Dijo Hilde despidiéndose de Relena, esta le respondió de igual manera, para después observar como su nueva amiga y Duo se iban dejando a ella y a Heero solos.

Relena observo por unos instantes a Heero, preocupada, ya que sus dos amigos ya se habían ido y el todavía no se movía o daba señales de estar vivo y eso la empezaba a preocupar. Se acerco a el con la intención de sacarlo de sus pensamiento, al tocarlo sintió como su vista se nublaba y caía al suelo.

-¡Relena...!-Gritó Heero al ver como Relena se desplomaba delante de sus ojos, dejo la bandeja en el suelo y se acercó a ella, para ver si tenía alguna herida, suspiró aliviado de que no le haya pasado nada grave, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su cama y la recosto, observando como dormía.

_'Pareces un ángel'_. Pensó mientras deja la comida en una mesa, cuando despertara se la daría.

El se acostó en un sofacama que había y decidió descansar, el estos días también había estado estresado y necesitaba dormir bien, ya que durante estos días por distintas razones no había podido conciliar muy bien el sueño, se despertaba a ratos para ver como estaba Relena, y esperaba que ahora pudiera dormir un poco más que los otros días aparte Relena tenía para largo rato sin abrir los ojos.

_'Espero que nada le pase mientras duermo...'_.Pensaba Heero antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo por un tiempo.

Continuara...

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! aparecio Hilde cuasandole un susto de muerte a Duo pobrecito xD y sobre Heero y Relena todavía no pasa nada y la situación sera así por unos cuantos capítulos mas u.u y la memoria de Relena seguira desaparecida, pero se arreglara creo xD.

Dejen reviews, he recibido muy pocos reviews, cosa que me entristece, por favor dejenlos, me hace feliz leer sus opiniones, no les cuesta nada, solo quiero saber si les gusta el fic :D.

Ahora a los reviews:

**Nkita Yui Peacecraft:** _HOla! que bueno que te este gustando, nunca dejaría que Heero le hiciera algo malo,p rimero muerta a escribir algo como eso xD, en el fondo HEero se preocupa bastante por Relena, espero que te guste te capítulos. Gracias por tu reviews ^^ besos!_

Nos vemos!

Adiós.


	5. V

**Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

--

**Enamorándome nuevamente de ti**

--

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

--

_-Te amo-Susurró después de haber cortado ese dulce beso que compartían._

_El no respondió, solo sonrió para después tomarla en sus brazos y acostarla en el pasto para seguir besándose. Ella respondía con pasión igual que su acompañante, hace tanto tiempo que no se sentían de esa manera, tan íntimamente, ella había estado de viaje con su familia y el no la había acompañado, dejándolos sorprendidos, ya que generalmente el siempre los acompañaba para poder cuidarla y evitar que le pasara algo._

_-Mmm...-Gimió al sentir como su acompañante empezaba a acariciarla por encima de la ropa, causándole un gran placer. Lo amaba tanto, sobretodo en los momentos que pasaban los dos juntos, el siempre cuando estaban con los de mas se mostraba frío, pero cuando ellos estaban solos era el ser mas entregado del mundo, toda su frialdad se desvanecía para mostrarle solo su amor por ella._

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada, con su respiración agitada, otra vez un sueño con la misma persona y todavía no podía saber quien era, se desesperaba. Decide no pensar mas en los sueños, por mucho que le causen curiosidad no va a poder averiguar nada, suspira levanta de la cama y se sorprende al ver que Heero esta durmiendo profundamente, se acerca él para observarlo por unos instantes, se veía tan calmado y relajado, muy diferente al Heero despierto, ese siempre esta con el rostro serio y tenso, como si algo le preocupara, muchas ha tenido ganas de preguntarle que le pasa, pero siempre decide no hacerlo al pensar cual podría ser su respuesta, y siempre llega a la conclusión de que la va a ignorar.

Estaba tan agradecida de el, durante todo este tiempo el siempre se había preocupado de ella y Relena lo valoraba, quería compensarlo pero no sabia como hacerlo. Heero evito que el viejo la violara, ya que a pesar de que él no le haya dicho nada ella sentía que el la había ayudado, que algo había pasado después de que se desmayo.

Acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Heero y se sorprendió al ver como el esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, para luego empezar abrir los ojos lentamente.

-Relena...-Dijo Heero en un susurro un poco extrañado de que Relena estuviera cerca de el.

-Perdón no fue mi intención despertarte...

-No te preocupes, no suelo dormir mucho...-Dijo Heero mientras se sentaba y quedaba a la misma altura de Relena, se miraron a los ojo s por unos instantes, instantes que a los dos les parecieron eternos. Heero acerco su rostro un poco al de Relena sintiendo la respiración de ella en su rostro, los dos no se movieron mas, lo único que hacían era mirarse a los ojos, solo existían ellos dos y nadie más.

Relena se perdió en esos ojos azules oscuros, sentía que ya los conocía, que los había visto antes, pero no podía recordar donde, se acerco un poco mas, haciendo que sus frentes quedaran pegadas, cerró los ojos, siempre, de alguna manera, la presencia de Heero la tranquilizaba y ahora estando tan cerca de el, todo su ser se calmaba.

Heero no sabía que hacer, la tenía tan cerca, los impulsos de besarla cada vez eran más fuertes, pero no podía hacerlo, no ahora que ella no lo recordaba, pero y si se arriesgaba, sería un roce nada mas, tomo el rostro de Relena y lo acerco a el haciendo que sus labios se rozaran por unos instantes, ya que Heero inmediatamente se separo de Relena, dejándola sorprendida.

Vio como Heero se paraba de la cama para dirigirse a la mesa donde había dejado el almuerzo y la empezaba a calentar en un microondas que había al lado de la mesa, se quedo en silencio, no sabía que decir ese roce que Heero le dio la dejo sorprendida y sin palabras, jamás espero que el le diera un beso.

-Toma-Dijo Heero entregándole la bandeja que contenía el almuerzo ella lo recibió sin decir nada, empezaron a comer, en un incomodo silencio. Los dos no sabían que decir, siguieron sumidos en ese incomodo silencio, hasta que sintieron unos golpes a la puerta, los dos se miraron por un segundo hasta que Heero se paro y fue a abrir.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que era el viejo, al verlo Heero se quedo perplejo, sin saber que hacer. El viejo lo quedo mirando con una sonrisa llena de maldad, haciendo que Heero desconfiara mas del viejo.

-Relena ya esta sana, supongo, ya que me dijeron que la sacaste de aquí para llevarla a un jardín...-Dijo el viejo suavemente, sonriendo, ya que así el podría obtener lo que quería.

Relena se acerco silenciosamente, hacia la puerta, ya que le extrañaba que Heero no dijera nada, ni siquiera se movía, estaba apunto de asomarse, para ver quien era, pero se queda parada al escuchar la voz de Heero.

-Es verdad, con Relena fuimos a un jardín, pero no estuvimos mucho tiempo, ya que se empezó a sentir mal, así que ahora esta descansando en su cama.-Relena escucho esas palabras y se fue a su cama sin que nadie notara sus movimientos. Su corazón empezó a latir demasiado fuerte.

Heero dijo a la persona que toco la puerta que ella seguía enferma, tembló, al entender que la persona que estaba conversando con Heero era el viejo y por lo visto quería estar con ella. Se sintió mareada al pensar que no le iba a creer a Heero y ella iba a tener que ir con él. Rogaba porque el viejo se creyera su enfermedad para no ir, sabía que esta vez ella no podría escapar y el terminaría abusando de ella.

Sintió unos murmullos y después como la puerta se cerraba, durante unos segundos, que le parecieron eternos, no hizo nada, estaba aterrada, por su mente pasaban miles de imágenes, no sintió como alguien se acercaba a ella, hasta que le tomaba un hombro, su cuerpo se tensó y empezó a sudar frió. Estaba apunto de llorar, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

-Relena... calmate soy yo-Abrió los ojos y vio que Heero era el que estaba con ella, soltó un suspiro de alivio y unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Abrazo a Heero por instinto, estaba feliz, aliviada, pero su corazón seguía latiendo apresuradamente, sin saber porque.

-Relena... el viejo dijo que vendría en dos días mas, y aunque estuvieras recuperada o no te llevaría a su cuarto-Dijo Heero cuando Relena se separo de el.

No respondió, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, de lo único que estaba segura en esos momentos es que no quería que pasaran esos dos día.

_'No voy a poder seguir evitando todo esto por mas tiempo...'._

Continuara...

* * *

--

**N/A:** Bueno como veran el viejo volvio a aparecer ¬¬ y esta decidido a hacerle daño a Relena, bueno veremos que pasa en el siguiente capítulo xD y primer acercamiento de Heero y Relena aunque no fue mucho, pero algo es algo conformense xD

Este capi resulto mas corto que el anterior T.T, pero no se preocupen, me estoy esforzando por hacer los capítulos más largos y eso hace que me demore mas en escribirlos y las reservas se me estan agotando, así que me empezare a demorar mas en actualizar.

Bueno dejen reviews! hacen que me anime y me obligue a escribir xD.

**Nikita Yui Peacecraft:** _Sii en este fic es muy tierno Heero y es verdad quien no querría ser Relena, sobre lo de acción no lo se, es que no soy muy buena en eso, pero mas adelante, el fic se pondra mas interesante, ya que como decidi hacer capítulos mas largo va a ver mas, eso si los capis largos van a ser como a partir del sexto xD. Gracias por tu review besos! _

Nos vemos besos!

Adiós.


	6. VI

**Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

--

**Enamorándome nuevamente de ti**

--

Por:_ xKamiixChanx_

--

Había pasado un día y Relena ya se sentía asustada, es que le era imposible no sentirse así. La relación con Heero no iba muy bien, desde que se habían dado un beso, él no le había vuelto a hablar, solo lo estrictamente necesario, haciendo que Relena se sintiera realmente mal, ya que desde ese beso no podía estar cerca de Heero sin que su corazón se empezara a acelerar.

_'Quiero salir de este lugar, estoy cansada, no puedo mas'_. Pensaba mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, es que le era imposible asimilar que en 24 horas se iba a tener que entregar a un señor al cual ni siquiera sabía el nombre, le daba pavor, no quería, pero Heero ya había hecho mucho por ella y si el seguía mintiendo a lo mejor a él le pasara algo y eso ella no se lo perdonaría nunca.

-Relena toma- Dijo Heero mientras le pasaba su desayuno, lo empezó a tomar, pensado en algún tema de conversación para aminorar el ambiente tenso que se había formado, pero no se le ocurría ninguno.

Suspiró resignada no sabía que hacer para acabar con el ambiente tenso, decidió no hacer nada y dedicarse a comer lo que Heero le había traído. Se sentía mal, no sabía que hacer, si solo estuviera su familia en estos momentos, pero ni siquiera sabía algo de ella, no tenía muchos recuerdos, y eso le rompía el corazón, el saber que ellos estaban muertos y no podía recordarlos.

Lágrimas se acumulan en los ojos de Relena que no pasan desapercibidas para Heero, quien la abraza suavemente dejando que descargue toda la tristeza que siente, no sabe porque llora, pero en estos momentos no le importa, lo único que quiere es que de esos ojos dejen de salir lágrimas.

-Heero. . .quiero saber que fue lo que paso con mi familia- Dijo en un susurro suave que dejo sorprendido a Heero, no sabía que responder, según lo que había entendido ella sabía que sus padre estaban muertos, pero puede que no la razón.

-Murieron. . .

-Lo se, pero yo quiero saber el ¿por qué?, ¿cómo?.

Heero no sabía como responder, prefirió quedarse en silencio, ya que estaba mas que seguro que si se dedicaba a hablar terminaría por contarle que ellos se conocían y él quería que ella se acordara sola, sin que nadie la ayudara.

Quiso pegarle, gritar por haberse quedado callado, pero no hizo nada, solo lloro con mas fuerza, el llanto le quitaba toda su fuerza, se entrego al calor que esos brazos le proporcionaban, le parecían tan cercanos, conocidos. Era extraña la sensación que la embargaba, como si hace tiempo ya hubiese sentido esa tranquilidad que los brazos de Heero le estaban proporcionando en esos instantes.

**Flash Back**

_-¿Qué esta pasando papás?- Pregunto cuando fue a la habitación de sus padres, cual fue sus sorpresa al darse cuenta que no estaban, y todo estaba fuera de su lugar, preocupada fue a buscarlos por toda su casa._

_Estaba empezando a preocuparse, ya que había escuchado ruidos extraños, fue al living y gritó angustiada al ver como un hombres, que no podía identificar tenían a sus padres y se acercaban a ella, se intento acercar a sus padres, pero no pudo escucho un disparo y vio como sus padres, de un momento a otro, estaban muertos. Gritó e intento correr, pero un golpe en la cabeza se lo impidió._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Relena se sorprendió ¿qué era la visión que acababa de tener?. . .no lo entendía lo único que se le venía, en estos momentos, a la mente era la muerte de sus padre, a lo mejor ella recordó algo y fue como murieron sus padres. Se sintió más abrumada que antes, el saber que fueron asesinados no le dejaba muy tranquila.

_'Y si ellos quieren asesinarme. . .'_. Tembló al pensar en ello, es que no podía imaginar que si lograba salir de este lugar, ella no estaría tranquila ya que viviría con el miedo de que la mataran.

-Heero. . . no me sueltes tengo miedo- Susurró mientras se aferraba a Heero. Este estaba extrañado, no sabía que le pasaba a Relena y se estaba empezando a preocupar.

-Tengo miedo de todo. . . quiero salir de aquí y a la vez quiero quedarme. . . no se que hacer- Dijo desesperada Relena, no quería que Heero le respondiera, solo que estuviera con ella dándole la protección de sus brazos, solo quería eso.

Siguió abrazándola, le preocupaba verla así, tan temerosa, no la recordaba así, para el ella siempre fue una mujer valiente, no la niña temerosa que tenía entre sus brazos. La atrajo mas hacia él, para que ella sintiera que estaba con ella, que en estos momentos donde lo necesitaba, el no se iría.

Él iba a estar con ella para siempre, o todo el tiempo que pudiera estar, iba hacer lo imposible para no volver a ver esas lágrimas recorrer su rostro.

-Relena. . .¿Qué pasa?

-Recordé como murieron mis padres, no quiero que sus asesinos me encuentren, no quiero morir. . .

-No vas a morir. . .yo te protegeré- Dijo Heero acariciando la espalda, para que se calmara.

Relena se entregó a esas caricias, que poco a poco la fueron calmando y sumergiendo en un sueño.

----------------------

_-Yo siempre te protegeré, aunque tenga que morir, pero ten por seguro que yo siempre te cuidaré._

_-No tu no tienes que protegerme si vas a arriesgar tu vida. . ._

_-Es mi deber como tu guardaespaldas_

_-Vaya así que todo lo haces por tu deber. . .te acercaste a mi para poder cumplir mejor tu labor._

_Dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar, no quería seguir al lado de él, estaba cruzando la puerta que separaba la casa del jardín cuando siente que alguien la toma del brazo._

_-Sabes que no es así- Dijo su acompañante mientras le daba un beso en la boca, ella sonrío y se entrego al beso._

_-Hay veces que necesito que lo digas- Dijo perdiéndose en esos ojos azules._

_-Relena yo. . ._

-¡Relena despierta!

-Mmm ¿qué pasa?- Preguntó Relena despertando de ese sueño tan extraño que había tenido, se fijo que alguien la observaba, alzo la mirada y se quedo congelada al ver que unos ojos azueles, exactamente iguales a los de su sueño, la miraban fijamente.

-Eres tu- Susurro Relena, dejando a Heero sorprendido, no entendía porque lo había quedado mirando por unos segundos y ahora susurraba, le iba a preguntar cuando se siente una gran explosión.

-¿Qué fue eso Heero?- Pregunto apenas sintió el sonido

Heero iba a responder, pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse hace que el y Relena fijen su vista en la puerta, donde se ve a Duo y a Hilde que van donde ellos.

-Tenemos que irnos, no sabemos como paso, pero alguien delato al viejo por secuestros y violación. . .sino nos vamos ahora no sabemos cuanto tiempo pasara hasta que se de esta oportunidad nuevamente- Dijo Duo mientras tomaba la mano de Hilde y se iban corriendo.

Relena no podía creer lo que había escuchado, alguien había lanzado una bomba para distraer al viejo y que todas las mujeres que estaban ahí pudieran escapar, cuantas veces soñó con salir de ahí, a pesar de que el viejo nunca pudo violarla lo odiaba por haberla metido aquí.

-Vamos. . .- Dijo Heero tomando a Relena de la mano para empezar a correr, ella solo lo seguía, no tenía la mas mínima idea del lugar donde la pudiera llevar, quisiera que fuera lejos de ahí.

Heero corre lo mas rápido que puede, sujetando fuertemente la mano de Relena, para evitar que se suelte, ya que hay muchas personas y es difícil permanecer juntos y no separarse. Relena corre a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permiten se aferra con fuerza a la mano de Heero, no quiere separarse de el, se esta empezando a cansar, han corrido por mucho tiempo y todavía no llegan a una salida. Siente que sus piernas no dan mas, alguien la toma por el otro brazo con fuerza haciendo que se separe de Heero intenta gritar, pero alguien le cubre la boca y se la lleva lejos de ahí.

Heero miro hacia atrás para ver donde estaba Relena, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que alguien se la había llevado, empezó a correr en dirección contraria a la que iban los demás, miles de sentimientos s mezclaron en su interior, desesperación, tristeza, odio, y el sentimiento de perdida, nuevamente, la primera vez cuando se dio cuenta que Relena no lo recordaba y la segunda vez ahora, cuando se dio cuenta que alguien se la había llevado y no sabía por donde empezar a buscar.

_'Que no le pase nada malo'._

Continuara. . .

* * *

--

**N/A:** Se llevaron nuevamente a Relena, me estan dando pena ellos todavía no pueden estar juntos, pero ya llegara el día, bueno a partir del próximo capítulo se integrara un nuevo personaje y puede que se ponga mas interesante la historia, eso es lo único que puedo adelantar. Si quieren saber que ocurrirá en el prox cap esperenlo y si quieren que no me demore tanto no duden en dejarme un review me hacen feliz ^^.

Ahora los reviews:

**Nikita Yui Peacecraft:** _Sii Heero están tierno, y creo que mas adelante lo amaras mas, pero no adelanto nada. Lloraré encuentras las historia emocionante no sabes la felicidad que me produce leer eso, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por el reiview._

**Aridenere:** _Hola! A mi también siempre me ha gustado esta pareja, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por el review._

Nos vemos besos

Adiós.


	7. VII

**Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

--

**Enamorándome nuevamente de ti**

--

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

--

-¡Suelteme!-Grito mientras intentaba escapar de la persona que la había alejado de Heero.

Se estaba desesperando, esto no le podía estar pasando a ella, estuvo apunto de salir de ese lugar, de poder descubrir mas cosas de su pasado que desconocía completamente, pero una persona justo se lo impidió.

-Silencio. . .-Dijo una persona, mientras le tapaba la boca. Relena no sabía quien era, nunca había escuchado esa voz y se empezó a asustar, no tenía idea quien era, pero tenía mucho miedo, ya que le podía hacer algo.

Relena obedeció esperando a que el hombre que la tenía atrapada hiciera algo, pero no pasaba nada, en el lugar solo se escuchaba la respiración acelerada de Relena.

_´Tengo miedo. . . Heero por favor ven a ayudarme'._

----------

Corría por el pasillo, le estaba costando, ya que iba en contra de la corriente, pero no importaba tenía que encontrarla, tenía que saber donde se habían llevado a Relena, tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejarla aquí. Se sentía mal, la había perdido nuevamente, pero esta vez por lo visto era la definitiva, no, tenía que encontrarla y con vida tenían que salir los dos juntos, llevarla algún lugar donde ella pudiera recordar todo, no podía dejar que ella no recordara a su familia ni a él.

Seguía corriendo, viendo a todas partes para ver si la encontraba, pero nada, por mucho que corría no la encontraba, veía cada parte del lugar y no habían rastros de ella. Se paro en seco al ver una puerta que le llamo la atención, ya que todas puertas de los cuartos estaban abiertos, indicio de que habían corrido desde que escucharon la explosión, pero ese cuarto tenía la puerta cerrada, se acerco a ella y escucho una voz que le pareció familiar.

-¿Quién eres?¿por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?-Era la voz de Relena, soltó un suspiro aliviado al saber que ella estaba bien.

-Me llamo Miliardo. . . . me da gusto saber que estas bien hermana-Heero se quedo sorprendido, jamás pensó que el hermano de Relena también hubiese sobrevivido al ataque.

----------

-Mi hermano, pero si el viejo, Heero me dijeron que toda mi familia había muerto. . . .

-Pues te mintieron, nosotros dos somos los únicos sobreviviente de la familia Peacecraf.

Relena no podía creer lo que ese hombre le estaba diciendo, el era su hermano, entonces ¿por qué Heero le dijo que toda su familia había muerto?, no podía creerlo desde que despertó en este lugar pensaba que la única persona que tenía era a Heero y ahora aparece su hermano, le costaba creerlo, pero por lo visto era así. Ese hombre alto de cabellos rubios y largos, ojos azules le traía un sentimiento extraño, como si lo conociera de antes, pero no podía recordar. . . y si en verdad era su hermano.

Sintió unas ganas tremendas de llorar, las lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos, estaba feliz, emocionada ese hombre que estaba al frente suyo decía ser su hermano, no podía pedir nada mas en estos momentos, se acerco a Miliardo y lo abrazó para botar todas las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos. Miliardo correspondió el abrazo, él también se sentía feliz de haber encontrado a su hermana.

**Flash Back**

_-¡Hermano! ¿Dónde estas?-Gritaba una niña de unos seis años buscando a su hermano, quería verlo, ya que el casi nunca pasaba en casa y eran muy pocas las ocasiones donde el se quedaba allí._

_-Aquí estoy Rel-Mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a su hermana y la abrazaba dulcemente._

**Fin Flash Back.**

-Eres tu hermano. . . te extrañe tanto-Dijo Relena mientras abrazaba a Miliardo, este solo sonrío abrazando más a su pequeña hermana.

----------

Heero sonrío levemente, se separó de la puerta para salir de allí, ya no tenía que hacer, Relena estaba con su hermano y siempre la había cuidado, desde antes que él fuera su guardaespaldas, pero no podía evitar sentir tristeza. Debía salir de aquí cuanto antes, sabía que a Relena no le iba a pasar nada malo, ahora ella estaba a salvo y él era mejor saliera lo más rápido de allí.

_'Con él tu estarás mejor Relena. . . te quiero'._ Pensó antes de salir corriendo en busca de una salida. Estaba corriendo,buscando una salida, cuando alguien le golpea la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

----------

-Salgamos de aquí, antes de que alguien nos vea.

-Esta bien, pero tengo que ir a buscar a Heero. . . el debe estar preocupado por no encontrarme-Dijo Relena, Miliardo sonrío, por lo visto, aunque ella no recordara nada de su vida anterior al accidente, se preocupaba por Heero. El guardaespaldas de su hija, la había cuidado tanto, tenía que verlo para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Salieron del cuarto donde estaban para empezar a caminar buscando la salida. Relena seguía solamente a su hermano, ya que como el había logrado entrar sabía como salir de ese lugar. Mientras caminaban no pudo evitar pensar en Heero, ¿qué estaría haciendo? lo mas seguro es que buscándola. Su corazón dolió por un momento, cuando estaban en el cuarto con su hermano sintió una opresión en el pecho, pero no dijo nada a su hermano para no se preocupara, pero sabía que ese dolor fue porque le había pasado algo a Heero, y si no había logrado escapar de aquí, si alguien le había hecho algo mientras la buscaba...y si...

-Relena, vamos falta poco para salir de aquí-Dijo Miliardo al ver que Relena se había quedado parada y no se movía.

La vio y se sorprendió, Relena estaba pálida, con los ojos puesto en la nada, llenos de lágrimas que querían salir, pero ella no las dejaba.

-Relena. . .¿qué. . .

-Tengo miedo, creo que. . . algo malo le paso, no quiero que le pase nada malo, el siempre me cuido y ahora creo que le paso algo-Decía en un susurro Relena, Miliardo entendió que se estaba refiriendo a Heero, la abrazo en un intento de calmarla, pero era imposible. Relena sentía miedo, demasiado miedo, mas que cuando se dio cuenta que el viejo la iba violar, mas que cuando recordó como sus padres murieron, era algo inexplicable, y la única forma de calmarlo era viendo a Heero.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. . .

-¡No!. . .yo no me voy de aquí sin Heero, quiero saber si esta bien, quiero darle las gracias por haberme cuidado todo este tiempo, sin tener la obligación de hacerlo.

Miliardo se quedo sorprendido por lo último que dijo Relena, por lo visto no se acordaba de Heero y de la relación que ellos dos habían compartido antes del ataque, sintió pena por Heero, el mas que nadie sabía todo el cariño que el guardaespaldas le tenía a su hermana, debió ser muy triste para él, el saber que Relena no lo recordaba. Vio como estaba Relena y ella tenía razón, ellos no se iban a ir de allí sin Heero, iban a buscarlo hasta encontrarlo, le debía tanto que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

-Relena vamos a buscar a Heero, no nos vamos a ir de aquí hasta que lo encontremos-Dijo Miliardo tomando la mano de Relena y empezando a buscar por todo el lugar teniendo la esperanza de poder encontrarlo.

----------

Despertó sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y recordó que fue porque le habían pegado en ella, intento moverse, pero sin éxito estaba encadenado y eso imposibilitaba cualquier tipo de movimiento. Quería saber donde estaba, pero no veía nada ya que el lugar donde se encontraba esta totalmente a oscuras.

_'Espero que a Miliardo y a Relena no les haya pasado nada malo'_. Tenía al esperanza que ellos ya no estuvieran allí, que estuvieran bien lejos de allí, quería que ellos estuviesen bien, él por el momento no importaba solamente que ellos dos estuviese fuera de allí.

-Vaya veo que por fin abriste los ojos-Movió su cabeza para ver de donde venía la voz, pero no vio nada, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que le habían vendado los ojos.

-Nunca pensé que me ibas a ser útil, pero por lo visto así va ser.

Heero no entendía nada, pero no pregunto. Tenía un mal presentimiento, estaba casi seguro que ese viejo lo iba a utilizar para atraer a Relena y Miliardo, se maldijo por ello, él que lo único que quería era sacar a Relena de ese lugar la iba a mantener allí, quizás por cuanto tiempo más.

-Bueno ahora solo tenemos que esperar, ya que lo mas seguro es que esa niña no se vaya de aquí sin ti y por fin voy a poder vengarme por todo lo que su familia me ha hecho.

_'Por favor. . . que Relena y Miliardo se olviden de mi y se vayan lo más rápido de aquí'._ No podía pensar otra cosa, es que le daba coraje que todos sus intentos por evitar que Relena fuera tocada por ese viejo se fueran al traste solo porque ella se preocupaba por él lo hacían sentir mal.

----------

No sabían por cuanto tiempo han estado caminando, pero debían suponer que por bastante, ya que a los dos ya les dolían las piernas.

-Y si le paso algo malo. . .si no lo encontramos-Relena estaba empezando a perder la esperanza de encontrar a Heero llevaban bastante tiempo buscando, pero el no aparecía.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él?-Sabía perfectamente el porque, pero quería escuchar la respuesta de su hermana.

Se quedo sorprendida con la pregunta, jamás pensó que tendría que cuestionar eso, pero es que le era imposible no preocuparse por él quien siempre la cuido mientras estuvo aquí, sin ser su obligación.

-Porque él siempre me cuido, siempre me protegió cuando no era su obligación, el ni siquiera me conocía, pero siempre estuvo conmigo cuando estuve encerrada aquí y ahora que no se donde esta creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él.

Se sintió mal por no contarle toda la verdad a su hermano, ya que la verdad era que quería volver a verlo, abrazarlo estar con el nuevamente y volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos unidos en un beso, tenía bastante claro que no debería sentir todo lo que estaba sintiendo, que lo mas seguro es que no la iban a llevar a ningún lados esos sentimientos por Heero, pero no podía evitarlo, se estaba empezando a enamorar y no quería hacer nada para evitar que no sucediera.

_'Que no te pase nada malo Heero por favor'._

-Tenemos que seguir buscando hermano, yo no me voy a ir de aquí sin Heero.

Miliardo sonrío al ver la determinación de Relena, ella podrá haber olvidado quien eran todas las persona que mas querían o su vida antes de ese ataque que se llevo la vida de sus padres, pero con respecto a sus sentimientos seguían intactos, ya que ella a pesar de no recordar a Heero lo quería, puede que ella no se lo haya dicho, pero para el ella era demasiado obvia nunca le había podido ocultar algo, por eso él era el único que sabía de la relación que su hermana con Heero habían compartido.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un pasillo que no habían estado antes, empezaron a caminar lentamente para ver si encontraban a Heero, pero nada, no había rastro de el.

Doblaron en una esquina que había y se encontraron con alguien que al parecer los estaba esperando.

-Que bueno que estén aquí los estaba esperando.

Continuara. . .

* * *

--

**N/A:** Hola! bueno primero que todo perdón por no actualizar antes, pero es que hace dos semanas empece con la universidad y no tengo tiempo para nada, lo único que hago es leer y termino agotada, lo peor es que no quiero ni imaginara como va a hacer cuando este a mitad de semestre ¬¬.

Ya saben quien es el nuevo integrante Miliardo espero que les guste este capítulo, y ahora es Heero quien esta con el viejo que pena, lo único que quiero es que Heero y Relena sean felices, pero eso sera mas adelante, así que tendran que esperar xD. Dejen reviews!

Ahora a los reviews:

**Aridenere:** _Hola! me alegro que hayas encontrado bueno el capitulo anterior, espero que este también te guste ^^. Sobre las inspiración lamentablemente no me llego ningún poquito, pero vere que puedo hacer al respecto. Gracias por tu review! besos._

**Nikita Yui Peacecraft:** _No, lamentablemente no lo ha recordado todavía, pero falta poquito, simplemente dijo el eres tu ya que los ojos, para ellas eran similares, pero no lo h a recordado, lo que si esta empezando a sentir cosas por el. Sii Heero lo ama demasiado y no permitara que nada malo le pase, siempre que este sin nigún problema, espero que te haya guste el capítulo. Gracias por tu review! besos._

**Winry:** _Hola! me alegro que te haya gustado la historia del fic, espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por tu review! besos._

Nos vemos en otra ocasión.

Adiós.


	8. VIII

**Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

--

**Enamorándome nuevamente de ti**

--

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

--

Miliardo y Relena se quedaron en silencio al escuchar lo que dijo ese hombre, Relena se acerco mas para ver quien era, ya que al estar detrás de su hermano no había visto quien era.

-¡Duo! pensé que ya no estarías aquí, ¿Dónde esta Hilde?

-Esta a salvo, pero la persona que esta peligro es Heero lo encerraron en un cuarto al parecer, el viejo lo atrapó-Dijo Duo extrañado al darse cuenta que Relena no estaba con Heero.

-No puede ser. . .tenemos que hacer algo para sacarlo de donde este...

-Relena calmate, ya encontraremos alguna forma de rescatarlo-Dijo Miliardo intentando calmar a Relena que estaba empezando a perder la calma.

----------

-Vaya por lo visto se han olvidado de ti-Heero al escuchar se tranquilizo, es que para ellos eso era lo mejor, prefería estar encerrado en ese lugar de por vida antes que a Relena le pasara algo malo.

_-Hermano mira esta puerta esta cerrada. . ._

Heero se puso pálido al escuchar esa voz, sintió la risa del viejo y tembló, tenía mas que claro que la persona que estaba de tras de esa puerta era Relena y su hermano, rogaba que no hicieran algo y que dieran media vuelta y se fueran, que no se preocuparan por el, que iba a estar bien, que. . ¡rayos! solo se fueran de ahí. Empezó a sudar, estaba demasiado nervioso y el viejo empezó a notarlo, no podía resultar mejor, sobretodo al escuchar la palabra hermano.

-Creo que me equivoque no se olvidaron de ti.

'_Hubiese sido mejor que se olvidaran de mi_'. Apretó los dientes de la rabia que sentía, tenía mas que asumido que el viejo iba intentar hacerle algo a Relena, sabiendo que estaba de tras de esa puerta, tuvo la esperanza de que al esta Miliardo podría defenderla, esperaba que fuera así, no se perdonaría si algo malo le llegara a pasar.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no noto que el viejo se le acercaba, solo se dio cuenta cuando sintió un golpe en el estomago, por respuesta se inclino para ver si se pasaba y lanzó un grito de dolor.

-Así sabrán que estas aquí y no dudaran en entrar. . .

Maldijo en voz al darse cuenta que había hecho, ahora si ellos iban a entrar y no pudo sentirse mal, el estomago le dolía demasiado y no iba a poder moverse, una idea cruzo por su mente, sabía que si lo hacía su vida peligraba, pero tenía que hacer algo para evitar que Relena entrara a ese cuarto.

-NO ENTREN AQUÍ VAYANSE. . .

Sintió que el viejo le pegaba en la cabeza, todo le empezó a dar vueltas, pero no importaba estaba aliviado, ya que escucho pasos que se alejaban del lugar.

-Me las pagaras-El viejo salio corriendo en busca de sus sirvientes para que empezaran a buscar a Relena y Miliardo. Dejando a Heero inconsciente en esa habitación.

----------

-Mira ahí va el viejo-Dijo Relena en un susurro mientras Miliardo la escondía mas, para evitar que alguien la viera.

Esperaron unos minutos mas, tenían que asegurar que no había nadie cerca de ese lugar, para entrar al cuarto y poder sacar a Heero de ese lugar. Relena tenía el corazón latiendo rápidamente, se había asustado tanto cuando escucho el grito de Heero y después las palabras que dijo, se había quedado parada sin hacer nada, solo por el miedo, si no es por su hermano que la tomo en brazos y se escondió con ella en un cuarto que estaba cerca de el cuarto donde estaba Heero, el viejo los hubiese atrapado.

'_Heero tienes que estar bien_'. Pensaba Relena mientras se tranquilizaba y esperaba el momento para poder ir a buscar Heero.

-Vamos Relena no hay personas así que podemos ir a buscar Heero-Asintió y siguió a su hermano. Entraron al cuarto y vieron que Duo ya estaba con el viendo si tenía alguna herida grave.

Relena al entrar y ver a Heero sintió que sus fuerzas se acababan y caía al suelo.

--

_-Hermano de verdad que esta bien, no le paso nada malo o si-Su hermano por milésima vez asintió diciendo que estaba bien y fuera de peligro._

_-Puedo verlo o no-Preguntó no muy convencida si su hermano le dejara verlo._

_-Si puedes Relena._

_Sonrío y fue al cuarto donde se encontraba, estaba en una cama descansando, le acarició el pelo, estaba feliz de que no le haya pasado nada, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable por el accidente, si ella no se hubiese escapado de la casa el no hubiese tenido que ir a rescatarla y no estaría en una cama inconsciente._

_-Espero que te recuperes._

Despertó sobresaltada, nuevamente un sueño extraño, suspiró ya se estaba empezando a cansar de ellos, nunca los entendía, no tenía con quien compartirlos tenía un leve presentimiento de que podía ser parte su memoria, pero no estaba segura, ya que siempre soñaba con un joven de ojos azules.

'_Como los de Heero_'.Al pensar en eso se levanto de inmediato para ver donde estaba, suspiró aliviada al ver que estaba acostado, se dio cuenta que esa escena era muy similar a la del sueño que tuvo, pero desechó rápidamente esa idea, eso no era importante en esos momentos, se acerco a Heero y vio que no tenía ninguna herida grave.

Se encontraba feliz de que no le pasara nada malo, quería hablar con Miliardo sobre el sueño que había tenido, fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraban los dos solos.

Decide quedarse allí al lado de Heero acompañándolo, y esperando a que despertara, a pesar de que no esta despierto se siente feliz, ya que ahora están nuevamente juntos. Cuando empezó a buscar a Heero y no lo encontraba empezó a sentir tanta angustia, angustia que ahora al estar cerca de el se extinguía.

--

Heero despertó, intento mover sus manos, pero no pudo se dio cuenta que Relena las estaba sujetando mientras dormía.

-Relena. . .-Intenta hablar bajo para evitar despertar a Relena, pero falla, ya que apenas susurro el nombre la mencionada abrió lentamente los ojos.

Lo abrazó fuertemente al ver que ya estaba despierto, estaba tan feliz de volver a verlo, se separo de el y se quedaron viendo por un momentos, no decían nada, pero es que no lo necesitaban los dos se encontraban feliz de volver a verse.

Sienten que la puerta se abre fuertemente, los dos dejan de mirarse y fijan su vista en la puerta, Relena laza un grito al ver que era el viejo quien se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos.

----------

-Tenemos que apresurarnos, no podemos dejar a Relena y Heero solos estando los dos durmiendo, Vladimir les puede hacer algo

-¿Vladimir?-Duo se extraño al escuchar ese nombre, supuso que Miliardo se refería al viejo, pero ¿por qué sabía su nombre?

-Si... el por mucho tiempo trabajo para nuestra familia, pero empezó a acosar a madre y decidieron despedirlo. Desde esa vez que yo no lo había visto, lo mas seguro es que busque venganza.

Duo escucho en silencio todo y ahí fue que entendió el porque el viejo siempre secuestraba a mujeres, puede que en verdad quería venganza.

-Miliardo sera mejor que volvamos-Se pusieron a correr rápidamente para poder llegar al lugar, y verificar que Relena y Heero se encontraban bien.

Llegaron y encontraron que el cuarto estaba vacío, por lo visto Vladimir había sido mas rápido que ellos, se dedicaron a ver si encontraban algo, por lo visto se habían resistido ya que encontraron cosas fuera de su lugar y un poco de sangre. Se asustaron y decidieron buscar el lugar donde podrían estar esperando que la sangre no fuera de Relena o Heero.

----------

Abrió los ojos asustada, no tenía idea donde estaba, se incorporo de inmediato al recordar todo lo que pasó.

**Flash Back**

_Cuando vio que era el viejo quien abrió la puerta no pudo evitar gritar del pánico que le daba estar cerca de el, el viejo se acerco a ella y todo su cuerpo tembló, quería salir corriendo, hacer algo, pero su cuerpo simplemente no respondía._

_-¡Relena cuidado!-Siente que Heero la mueve evitando que el viejo la tocara._

_Estaba asustada, se queda mirando como el viejo se acerca a Heero y lo golpea._

_-NO-Se acerca para evitar que lo siga lastimando, pero el viejo la toma por los hombros y la tira al suelo._

_-Vaya por fin tu amigo esta inconsciente y nosotros dos solos, no sabes cuanto espere para que esto ocurriera._

_Estaba temblando de miedo, sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no eran de tristeza si no de impotencia al ver que no iba a poder hacer nada para defenderse. El viejo se acerco a ella, la tomo de un brazo y la levanto. Acerco sus rostro y le dio un beso, Relena intento moverse, pero el viejo la paralizo y evito que le siguiera pegando. Sus ojos derramaron las lágrimas que se habían acumulado, esto no podía ser peor._

_El viejo aflojo el agarre al ver que Relena ya no se oponía, cosa que ella aprovecho para pegarle con su puño en la boca sacándole un poco de sangre. Vio como el viejo caía, pero a los segundos después se levantaba y le devolvía el golpe, fue directo al suelo quedando totalmente dolorida, sin poder moverse muy bien._

_-Llevenlos al cuarto-Escucho que decía el viejo, sentía que era tomada por una persona y se la llevaba de allí, giro lentamente su cabeza para ver que a Heero también se lo llevaban, suspiró aliviada al darse cuenta que si iba con ella._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Empezó a observar la habitación buscando a Heero, pero no lo encontró, por lo visto los dejaron en cuartos separados. Tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar hace unas horas había pensado que por fin iba a ser feliz que todo había acabado, que tenía posibilidades de recuperar su memoria, pero ahora que se encontraba nuevamente encerrada en una habitación, igual que en el principio, no, no era igual que en el principio, al menos en ese entonces sabía que Heero estaría con ella y la protegería, ahora estaba sola esperando a que el viejo hiciera acto de presencia y abusara de ella.

'_Vaya que fatalista me he puesto, en vez de pensar en eso debería guarda una esperanza. . ._'. Se sentía mal, todo lo malo la estaba superando, ya no tenía esperanza de salir de ese lugar. No quería rendirse, pero como no hacerlo, no sabía donde esta ni Duo ni su hermano, alto, a lo mejor a ellos todavía no los atrapaban y pudieran rescatarla a ella y a Heero.

_'Hermano espero que vengas pronto'._

----------

Se encontraba nuevamente encadenado, pero esta vez tenía una mordaza en los labios y una venda en los ojos, cosa que no pudiera ni hablar ni mirar. Eso no le importaba, para el en esos momentos era mucho mas importante saber como estaba Relena.

Sintió que alguien abría la puerta, pero no hizo nada, de que servía si no podía ver quien era. Alguien lo toca y se pone tenso ante su contacto, siente que le sacan la venda de los ojos, los abre lentamente y se siente aliviado al darse cuenta que son Duo y Miliardo.

-Heero salgamos de aquí, tenemos que salvar a Relena-Miro a Miliardo, quien le quito la mordaza de los labios y con una llave le quitaba las cadenas

-¿Qué paso Heero?

-El viejo. . .

Miliardo y Duo suspiraron sabían que no iban a conseguir mas palabras por parte de Heero. Siempre se pregunto como era posible que su hermana se haya fijado en el, eran tan opuestos, Relena solía ser mas expresiva, cuando tenía alguna dudo siempre la hacía saber, cuando había algo que le preocupara se lo contaba y Heero, el siempre guardaba silencio eran muy pocas las veces que hablaba, siempre lo veía con una mirada fría, que no expresaba sentimientos, excepto cuando se trataba de Relena el tenía muy claro que Heero amaba a su hermana podía verlo en sus ojos en el dolor que expresaban, esas eran las pocas veces que Heero expresaba un poco de sentimientos.

-Vamos-Dijo Duo y los tres salieron con la esperanza de encontrar a Relena sana y salva.

----------

-Por fin despiertas ahora voy hacer lo que siempre quise querida. . .

'_Heero ayudame_'. Pensó mientras una lágrimas bajaba por su mejilla.

Continuara. . .

* * *

--

**N/A:** Hola! bueno después de tres meses creo... de no haber visitado esta pagina aquí estoy nuevamente y con una sola palabra que decir PERDÓN.

Se que dije que iba a intentar actualizar lo más rápido posible, pero es que no puedo, tengo cero tiempo, es mas se supone que ahora no debería estar actualizando sino que leyendo un texto para mañana, pero no podía seguir fallandoles. Bueno este era el último capítulo que tenía escrito así que no se como vayan a salir las cosas ahora que no tengo nada, bueno el comienzo del siguiente capítulo, pero que no es mucho. Les prometo que en cuanto tenga un poco de timpo me dedicaré a escribir mas capítulos, para actualizar y a escribir fics para subirlos y así evitar que la gente se olvide de mi T.T.

Ahora a los reviews:

**Aridenere:** _Bueno aquí está la actualización, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y disculpa la tardanza, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente. Gracias por el review! besos!_

**Nikita Yui Peacecraft:** _Si.. lo único que quiere es que Relena este bien. Espero que te guste este capítulo, y perdón por la tardanza la U me quita demasiado tiempo, cosa que es lo que mas me hace falta, tratare de hacerme algún tiempo para poder escribir el siguiente capítulo y actualizar un poco más rápido :D. Gracias por tu review! Besitos!_

Nos vemos en otra ocasión.

Adiós.


	9. IX

**Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Enamorándome nuevamente de ti**

--

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

* * *

_Lead Me_

_Agárrame_

_Love Me And Feed Me_

_Ámame y aliméntame_

_Kiss Me And Free Me_

_Bésame y líbrame_

_I Will Feel Blessed_

_Me sentiré bendito_

_Carry_

_Llevame_

_Carry Me Boldly_

_Llévame audazmente_

_Lift Me Up Slowly_

_Álzame lentamente_

_Carry Me There_

_Llévame ahí .

* * *

_

Estaba temblando de miedo, ver como el viejo se acercaba a ella, le tomaba del brazo para acercarla a el fue suficiente para que Relena empezara a gritar y a moverse, haciendo que el viejo la empujara contra la pared y la acorralara.

-¡No!-Gritó Relena al sentir los labios del viejo en su cuello, ahora si que era un hecho que la violaría y nadie podría salvarla, ya que no tenía idea en donde estaba su hermano, Duo y Heero.

-Si dejas de moverte tanto no sera tan doloroso.

Tragó fuertemente saliva y cerro los ojos para evitar que lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, se sentía tan humillada al sentir las manos del viejo recorrer su cuerpo, pero había decidido no mostrar ninguna expresión que delatara su sufrimiento, no iba a darle ese gusto.

_'Heero ven ayudarme por favor. . .'_

------------

Heero, Miliardo y Duo, llevaban largo rato buscando a Relena y no había rastros de ella por ningún lado, cosa que los estaba empezando a preocupar mas de lo que ya estaban. No podían permitir que algo malo le pasara a Relena eso jamás se lo permitirían y vivirían con la culpa siempre.

La sensación que sentían era desagradable, el corazón les latían acelerado, sentían que en cualquier momento se les saldría sino la encontraban , pero ¿qué podían hacer aparte de buscar siendo cuidadosos? nada mas, y eso era lo que mas les dolía el saber que no podían ir puerta por puerta destruyéndolas a base de patadas para poder encontrar a Relena, eso sería lo peor, se armaría un gran alboroto y terminarían por descubrirlos y no podrían rescatarlas, debían ser cautelosos, lo sabían, para que Relena pudiera estar sana y salva en el momento en que la encontraran.

-Llevamos horas buscando y todavía no hemos encontrado alguna pista donde pueda estar Relena...

Heero miró abatido a Duo, su respiración se agitó, estaba desesperado, lo que Duo decía era verdad llevaban horas buscando y todavía no había rastros de Relena, estaba empezando a imaginar que se la habían llevado a otro lugar. Estaba perdiendo la esperanza de volver a encontrarla, y eso le provocaba un dolor inmenso, sabía que si no la encontraba ella iba a correr peligro, tenía mas que claro lo que podía pasar sino la encontraba, el viejo era capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa. Tenía que encontrarla aunque fuera lo último, la volvería a ver y tener entre sus brazos aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

-Tenemos que seguir buscando. . . no nos podemos rendir. . .

Miliardo y Duo miraron a Heero y lo siguieron, no decían nada tenían totalmente claro el dolor que estaba sintiendo en estos momento, pero no podían hacer algo, lo comprendían, pero ellos ¿qué podían hacer? sólo apoyarlo y tratar de seguirlo y no perder la esperanza de encontrar a Relena.

------------

Intentaba, correr, huir o hacer algo para evitar que el viejo la tocara, tenía bastante claro que esta vez no iba a ver nadie que la salvara, que si se desmayaba el viejo igual le iba hacer algo y eso la aterraba, pero tenía que hacer algo para evitar que le hiciera algo, ya era demasiada humillación sentir las manos de él en su cuerpo y pensar lo que era capaz de hacerle la volvía loca y enferma de los nervios.

-Déjeme. . . por favor. . .-Susurró deseando que el viejo se detuviera, que le hiciera caso, que dejara de tocar su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué tanta resistencia querida? no te gusta lo que hago-Preguntó tocando con mas insistencia a Relena. Esta acción fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Pataleo, lloró y chilló, se movió con mas insistencia todo para evitar que el viejo la tocara, sabía que no iba a servir de nada, pero quería alargar el proceso todo lo posible, tenía el presentimiento que Heero vendría a rescatarla..._como siempre,_ y ella iba a ser todo lo posible para evitar que el viejo le hiciera algo.

El viejo muy cansado por la actitud hostil que ella estaba demostrando la tiró al suelo, para que no dijera nada mas y así tenerla lo mas inmovilizada posible. Cayó al suelo y tomo esa oportunidad para intentar escapar de las manos del viejo y lo logró, estaba con el corazón acelerado al máximo, en cualquier momento sentía que se iba a desmayar, pero ahora que ya no estaba en las manos de viejo tenía que hacer algo y ahora.

Mientras se escapaba del viejo buscaba algo para pegarle y así intentar dejarlo inconsciente, pero le era tan complicado, estaba moviéndose mucho escapando de las manos del viejo. Estaba perdiendo nuevamente la esperanza, choco con una mesa y vio que había una jarra de vidrio. _'perfecto'_, fue todo lo que dijo y esperó a que el viejo se acercara a ella, esperó con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora el momento adecuado para actuar.

-¡SI!-Grito Relena al ver al viejo caer inconsciente al suelo, se apresuró a correr de ese lugar, se acercó a la puerta y vio que estaba abierta y se escapo.

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le daban hasta que se metió a un cuarto y suspiro, lloro, gritó de alivio, se había salvado y por si sola, estaba lejos del viejo y gracias ella misma, y eso la alivio de una manera increíble. Cerró los ojos y durmió profundamente por el alivio que sentia al estar lejos del viejo.

_Estaban frente a frente, sus corazones latían rápidamente, hace cuanto tiempo no se veían o no estaban así de cerca. El se acerco a ella y la abrazó suavemente, ella se cobijo en esos brazos que le encantaban, sus corazón lstísn rápido, pero sincronizados. Sus labios se juntaron y sintieron que mil mariposas revoloteaban en sus estómagos la emoción era grande, mil sentimientos abundaban en su corazón y mente, amor, pena, añoranza, emoción, felicidad, el momento era perfecto para ellos._

_-Te amo..._

-RELENA DESPIERTA- Abrió lo ojos y se le llenaron de lágrimas delante de ella estaba Duo, Miliardo y Heero... lo abrazo y rompió a llorar, sus palabras se quedaban atrapadas en su boca, solo podía soltar los sollozos de alegría.

Duo y Miliardo se fueron del cuarto para dejarlos solos, necesitaban ese momento de intimidad para decirse todas las cosas que tenían que decirse o hacer.

-Te extrañé tanto...-Relena se aferraba a Heero, sus lágrimas corrían por tu su rostro, su corazón era inundado por un sentimiento. Felicidad.

Heero guardó silencio. Los dos estaban seguros de que este momento no se iba a repetir quizás en cuanto tiempo, no se dijo nada más solo se dedicaron a sentirse en los brazos del otro, no les faltaba nada, se sentían completos en esos momentos. Pasaron segundos, que para ellos eran horas, estar en los brazos del otro era un regalo a estas alturas.

Se amaban y a pesar de que no se lo habían dicho, ambos lo sentían, sentían como sus corazones latían desesperados, sincronizados en la misma frecuencia. El miedo de no volver a verse los había aterrado, pero ahora estando los dos juntos nada de eso importaba, sólo ellos dos.

Se separaron, sus ojos se encontraron y el mundo desapareció, ya no les importaba si en esos momentos llegaba Vladimir y los separaba nuevamente, era solo ellos dos y su momento tan esperado. Se acercó a ella juntando sus frentes, estaban felices, lo que tanto querían estaba a punto de realizarse. Relena cerró los ojos esperando ese beso, que ambos deseaban. Acerco su rostro a ella esperando el momento en que su labios se rozaran, se hizo eterno, un eterna y placentera espera, hasta que sintieron como sus labios se conectaban, se unían y nuevamente el mundo desaparecía, para ser sólo ellos dos. Sus lenguas se buscaron, se encontraron, jugaron, bailaron a un ritmo impuesto por sus dueños.

Mil sentimientos los invadieron, y es que ese beso era el mas esperado y el mas hermoso. Un millón de mariposas revoloteando en sus estómagos. La situación no podía ser mas perfecta.

-Te amo, y si es que te conozco o no, de antes del accidente no me importa, solo tengo claro lo que siento en estos momentos.

La abrazó y se quedaron así, ya no necesitaban nada. Ella no espero respuesta, con todo lo que había hecho por ella, le quedaba claro los sentimientos de Heero hacia ella.

Se recostaron en la cama que había estado Relena y se dedicaron a descansar, apartandose nuevamente del mundo. Solo ellos dos.

Continuara. . .

* * *

_I am here to stay_

_Yo estoy aquí para quedarme_

_For you are not alone_

_Para que no estés sola_

_For I am here with you_

_Estoy aquí contigo_

_Though we're far apart_

_Aunque estamos distanciados_

_You're always in my heart_

_Tu estás siempre en mi corazón_

_For you are not alone_

_Y no estás sola

* * *

_

**N/A: **Hola! no me demoré tanto esta vez en actualizar, fue a que desde el viernes tengo mis merecidas vacaciones, hasta el dos de agosto, no es mucho, pero bueno algo es algo.

Con respecto al capítulo me salio bastante corto, pero quería centrarme en el reencuentro de Heero y Relena, aunque siento que no me quedo tan bien, bueno ustedes jusgaran. Las canciones con las que inicio y finalizo el fic ambas son de Michael Jackson, la del inicio es Will you be there? del soundtrack de Free Willy y del album Dangerous y la otra You are not alone del album History. Si quieren bajenlas son hermosas ambas canciones.

Ahora a los reviews!

**Aridenere**: _Hola! espero que te guste este capítulo, se que ustederes son pacientes, pero aveces yo me siento tan mal de no poder actualizar rápido, pero es debido a que la U me tenía sin tiempo, haber si en estas semanas intento avanzar algo en este fic y en los otros que tengo en el computador. Nos vemo, Gracias por el review! un beso!!._

**SliverGhosT91:** _Gracias por leer el fic, los capítulos cortos lo sé, pero al menos están bien argumentados, yo también amoa esta pareja, la encuentro tan bella, igual que DUo y Hilde, por eso deje que Hilde tuviera una pequeña aparición. Gracias por el review!. Nos vemos besitos. CHaiito!_

**Nikita Yui Peacecraft:** _Hola! pues no, Heero no la salvo, fue ella misma, decidi hacer eso debido a que la estaba poniendo como una mujer totalemente dependiente, cosa que no es así. Pobre Miliardo, a pesar de que en este capítulo no toque mucho el tema en el próximo se vera mejor, en este quería centrarme mas en Heer y Relena. Gracias por el review!. Nos vemos besitos. CHaiitoo!_

Nos vemos hasta la próxima vez que suba algo.

Chaiitoo!!


	10. X

**Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Enamorándome nuevamente de ti**

--

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

* * *

_When it comes to this book of us_

_I think it's time now to turn the page_

_But I don't want to say I love you first_

_But my heart it can't hardly wait_

* * *

Miliardo y Duo, entraron al cuarto para ver que pasaba. Se encontraron con que Heero y Relena estaban durmiendo, sonrieron, decidieron no molestarlos después Miliardo hablaría con Relena, por el momento los iba a dejar descansar. Ambos habían sufrido bastante para encontrarse y no quería arruinar ese momento.

-Vamos a recorrer el lugar, así los dejamos descansar por unas horas.

-Miliardo no sera conveniente dejarlos solos, puede llegar Vladimir, todavía no sabemos cómo Relena logro librarse de él.

-Confió en que se podrán cuidar solos, Relena pudo escapar por lo visto de Vladimir, confiemos en ellos.

Ambos se fueron, esperando que en el tiempo que iban a continuar investigando ese lugar nadie los volviera atacar. Paso un rato hasta que Heero empieza a abrir los ojos, sonrió al ver que Relena estaba con el, después de todo por fin estaban juntos, no importaba si lo recordaba o no, sólo importaba el presente, y en el presente ella lo amaba con lo que convivió en ese infierno del cual todavía no podían salir, pero daba lo mismo ellos dos estaban juntos.

_-Yo siempre te protegeré, aunque tenga que morir, pero ten por seguro que yo siempre te cuidaré._

_-No tu no tienes que protegerme si vas a arriesgar tu vida. . ._

_-Es mi deber como tu guardaespaldas_

_-Vaya así que todo lo haces por tu deber. . .te acercaste a mi para poder cumplir mejor tu labor._

_Dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar, no quería seguir al lado de él, estaba cruzando la puerta que separaba la casa del jardín cuando siente que alguien la toma del brazo._

_-Sabes que no es así- Dijo su acompañante mientras le daba un beso en la boca, ella sonrío y se entrego al beso._

_-Hay veces que necesito que lo digas- Dijo perdiéndose en esos ojos azules._

_-Relena yo. . ._

Abrio los ojos y se encontró con Heero y sus ojos azules. . . como los de su sueño, nuevamente había soñado lo mismo y lo comprendió todo, todos los sueños que había tenido con ese hombre de ojos azules eran con Heero, el era su guardaespaldas que siempre la cuido hasta en los momentos que no estaban en su casa, siempre cumpliendo con su labor, y por dos razones, la primera era su deber y obligación como guardaespaldas y la segunda la amaba.

Se miraron durante unos segundos para luego besarse, habían esperado tanto para eso que no querían nunca mas separarse.

-Te quiero tanto Heero, todo este tiempo me cuidaste y estuviste conmigo a pesar de que no te recordara.

-No quería que te pasara algo malo, por eso no me importo si me recordabas o no yo siempre te iba y voy a proteger- Dijo abrazándola, quedándose así por unos instantes.

-Heero. . . podrías contarme sobre nosotros, como nos conocimos, como empezó nuestra relación- Eran tantas las preguntas que tenía en mente, que difícilmente podía Heero responderlas todas.

-Como ya lo sabes fui contratado para ser tu guardaespaldas, debido a que a ti te encantaba salir a pasear y ya habían intentado atacarte y tu hermano no podía estar siempre cuidándote, nos conocimos cuando teníamos 15 años.

**Flash Back**

_Estaba en el salón esperando conocer a la persona que de ahora en adelante iba a tener que vigilar día y noche. Estaba acostumbrado, siempre tenía ese tipo de misiones, debido a que se había especializado en cuidar y proteger, pero por alguna razón esta vez se encontraba nervioso, puede que después de todo lo que le dijeron sus compañero si este surgiendo efecto en él._

_"La princesa Relena, dicen que es muy hermosa". Le habían comentado y el ignoró, pero ahora que estaba a minutos de conocerla, se daba cuenta que su subconsciente si prestó atención a las palabras de sus compañeros y ahora le jugaba una mala pasada._

_-Padre no es necesario que contrates un guardaespaldas, ya no lo necesito, te prometí no salir de la casa sino es estrictamente necesario._

_-Lo sé hija, pero no te puedo mantener toda una vida encerrada aquí para evitar que te ocurra algo._

_Escucho una voces que se acercaban, se puso mas tenso de lo que ya estaba debía disimularlo, tenía claro que se trataba de el rey y de Relena. Vio que abrían la puerta y entraba dos personas, su vista inevitablemente se fijo en la niña que había entrado, era un poco mas baja que el tenía el cabello color rubio oscuro, lo llevaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran de color azul, simplemente hermosa._

_-Heero lamento la tardanza, ella es Relena Peacecraft mi hija a la cual tendrás que cuidar._

_-Un placer, espero no causarte tantos problemas-Dijo Relena brindándole una hermosa sonrisa que descolo completamente a Heero, y lo único que hizo fue mirarla._

**Fin Flash Back**

-De ahí en adelante tu intentaste por todos los medio acercarte mi, pero yo siempre te evadía, hacia lo posible para no involucrarme contigo solo lo estrictamente necesario.

Relena se encontraba en silencio mientras lo escuchaba atentamente, el saber que ella había hecho hasta lo imposible para acercarsele no le era extraño ni desconocido, desde que lo volvió a ver había sentido curiosidad por saber quien era y por qué la cuidaba, por lo visto aunque no lo recordara el causaba esa curiosidad en ella.

-Si tu siempre evitaste involucrarte conmigo como fue que tuvimos una relación.

Tenía la urgencia de saber todo lo posible sobre la relación que habían mantenido, necesitaba recordar todo, o estar al tanto de toda su historia, necesitaba saber como es que llegaron a estar juntos.

-Habíamos salido, te ibas a juntar con unas amigas que no veías hace tiempo, pero tu padre no estaba seguro si dejarte salir, había pasado poco tiempo desde que despidieron a Vladimir.

-¿Vladimir?-No se acordaba de ese nombre y tampoco le resultaba familiar.

-Si...es la persona que te trajo hasta aquí, lo hizo por vengarse de tu familia.

El silencio reinó durante un indefinido tiempo, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, se acababa de enterar, del porque había llegado hasta aquí, por lo visto en el transcurso del periodo en que Heero le fuera contando su historia se iba a enterar de varias cosas mas, por lo que tenía que estar preparada para cualquier cosa que fuer a salir de la boca de Heero. Sintió como unos brazos la envolvían brindándole apoyo y protección, sonrió, se sentía una tonta al no asimilar que todas sus visiones y sueños eran sobre ella y Heero.

-Heero, puedes seguir contándome ya estoy mejor.

**Flash Back**

_-Padre no se porque no me deja voy a ir con Heero, el me va a proteger, para eso lo contrataste no-Le gritó exaltada, miró a su padre y luego a Heero y se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que dijo._

_-Padre. . .perdón por gritarte y tratar a Heero como un objeto._

_Se fue corriendo a su habitación, se sentía mal jamás se había referido a Heero como su simple guardaespaldas, pero es que no entendía porque ambos, tanto su padre como Heero se rehusaron a autorizarla a salir con sus amigas._

_"Creo que no es bueno que vayas, aunque yo te este acompañando"_

_No podía llamar a sus amigas y decirles que ella no iba, por lo que decidió escaparse._

_-Perdón-Susurro antes de irse de la casa._

_-----_

_Heero buscaba por toda la casa, tenía que hablar con ella y explicarle el por qué de no poder salir._

_'¿Donde estas?'. Había recorrido toda la casa y no había rastros de Relena, se empezó a asustar._

_'Y si se escapo'. Empezó a correr hacia el escritorio del padre de Relena tenía que informarlo que la busco por toda la casa y que no la había encontrado, por lo que había altas posibilidades de se escapara._

_-Señor. . .Relena no está en ninguna parte, parece que se escapo._

_-Anda a buscarla por favor. . .Vladimir puede hacerle algo, esta muy resentido, si esta cerca no dudará en dañar a Relena-Diciendo eso el padre de Relena, Heero fue inmediatamente en busca de ella._

_-----_

_Llevaba caminando gran parte del camino cuando sintió que sus piernas se estaban cansando, eso era debido a que el lugar donde había quedado era muy lejos para recorrerlo a pie._

_-Todavía me falta un poco para llegar-Susurró mientras continuaba caminando._

_Sintió la presencia de alguien más que la acompañaba, durante un momento pensó que era Heero, pero después la descarto era algo imposible, si es que se había dado cuenta de ella había escapado, tuvo que haber sido muy rápido para ir a buscarla._

_-Relena que gusto verla por aquí_

_-Vladimir tanto tiempo. . .por qué dejaste de trabajar en la casa._

_Vladimir siempre había sido el guardaespaldas de su madre, pero de un momento a otro fue despedido y nunca supo el por qué._

_-Su padre encontraba que no hacía bien mi trabajo, por eso me despidió-Se encontraba sorprendida, su padre no era de las personas que despidiera a alguien porque si._

_-¿Por qué? tu siempre estabas cerca de mi madre, cumpliendo las ordenes que mi padre te daba._

_Le sorprendía el hecho de que lo hayan despedido, para ella Vladimir era uno de los mejores guardaespaldas que había tenido esa familia, siempre recordaba que cuando era mas pequeña el se encargaba de cuidarla mientras su padre y madre se iban de viaje. _

_Vladimir se dio cuenta de que Relena confiaba ciegamente en el, por todos los años en los que estuvo cuidando de ella, por lo que decidió vengarse a través de ella._

_'Total ella confía plenamente en mi'_

_-Señorita Relena podría acompañarme a un lugar, me gustaría mostrarle algo._

_-Oh lo lamento mucho, pero quede de juntarme con unas personas otro día será un placer._

_Vladimir se percató de que no estaba con Heero, su guardaespaldas, por lo que tenía que aprovechar ese momento que estaba ella sola sin ese sujeto que no la dejaba ningún segundo sola._

_-Señorita va venir conmigo por las buenas o por las malas._

_-Que esta dicien. . .-Relena no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Vladimir le tapo la boca y se la empezó a llevar hacia algún lugar donde ella no conocía._

_'A donde me llevará. . .Heero ayudame'_

_-----_

_Caminaba y caminaba y no había rastro de Relena, como era posible, había recorrido muchas veces el camino y todavía nada, como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra._

_Decidió llamarla a su celular. Un tono, dos tonos tres tonos, iba a colgar cuando siente que contestan._

_-¿Relena donde estas?_

_-Heero. . . ayudame por favor Vladimir me tiene. . ._

_-Oh vaya, pero si es Heero queriendo saber donde esta su princesita_

_Heero se quedo callado, sintió como la rabia corria por sus venas, sino hubiese apoyado a la decisión del padre de Relena ella no estaría en manos de Vladimir._

_'Solo intentaba protegerla'. Escucho como Vladimir le decía donde podía encontrarla, pero debía ir solo, sin nadie de la familia, ya que sino cumplía le iba hacer algo a Relena._

_'Nunca me lo perdonaría'._

_Fue corriendo rápidamente al lugar que Vladimir le había dicho, no podía perder tiempo necesitaba ver que Relena estaba bien, era como una necesidad saber como estaba, verla y sentirla en sus brazos, como cada vez que tenían algún problema o que intentaban atacarla, cuando ya todo se solucionaba ella no dudaba en tirarse a sus brazos. Desde hace algún tiempo se había dado que la quería, en un principio ignoro ese nerviosismo que sentía cada vez que la veía o ella le sonreía, pero cada vez se empezó a volver mas frecuente hasta que comprendió que se había enamorado._

**Fin Flash Back.**

-Heero. . . cuando tu fuiste a rescatarme tuviste un accidente y mi hermano nos fue a rescatar o no

-Si, pero como lo sabes acaso lo recordaste

-Tuve un sueño donde yo estaba preocupada por alguien que había tenido un accidente pro protegerme y mi hermano me decía que se encontraba bien y que podía ir a verlo. Nunca asimilé que eras tu.

-No te preocupes tenías muchas cosas en tu cabeza para poder entender quien era.

-Heero sigue contándome.

**Flash Back**

_-Heero despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes? perdoname, todo esto no hubiese pasado si no me hubiese escapado._

_Se sentía mal, se había preocupado tanto al ver como era herido para protegerla. Lo abrazó, río un poco se le había hecho una costumbre abrazarlo cada vez que se sentía aliviada._

_Heero no dijo nada solo se limitó a corresponder el abrazo y tomar la cara de Relena, ver su rostro era lo único que necesitaba para estar tranquilo, estuvo a punto de perderla, pero de ahora en adelante nunca mas la dejaría sola._

_Se quedaron mirando durante un tiempo indefinido hasta que Relena acerco su cara mas a la de Heero y sus labios se encontraron en un tierno y tímido beso._

_-Te prometo que siempre te protegeré._

**Fin Flash Back**

-Miliardo. . .creo que debemos ir a verlos, puede que les haya pasado algo, también debemos explicarles todo lo que paso, y decidir que haremos con Vladimir, ya que todavía debe seguir aquí.

Vladimir, ese hombre iba a lamentar todo lo que le había hecho pasar a su familia, el intentar violar a su madre, asesinar a sus padres, intentar usar a Relena para vengarse, haberla traído aquí, todo eso el lo iba a lamentar eso lo tenía bastante claro.

-Vladimir pagarás por todo el daño que nos haz causado.

_-----_

-Señor que haremos, ellos todavía siguen aquí, no podremos hacer nada.

-No te preocupes ellos seguirán aquí hasta que logren verme y ahí yo podré completar mi venganza.

_"Los mataré a todos por haberse burlado de mi"_

Continuara. . .

* * *

_When you say it here tonight_

_Will you mean it for life_

_Will you tell me everything that your heart is really feeling for me?_

* * *

**N/A:** Hola!! Después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a aparecer con un nuevo capítulo de Enamorandome nuevamente de ti, y debido a que los hice esperar mucho traje algo positivo y es que Relena por fin se acordo de todo, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. A mi me gusto bastante sobretodo porque lo hice en tiempo record, hace mucho tiempo que no me demoraba tan poco en hacer un capítulo y es que por lo vito la inspiración me llego de pronto y fue algo favorable.

Los dos estractos en ingles son de la canción Vulnerable de Vanessa Hudgens, canción que esta en su segundo cd y es un bonus track.

No duden en dejamer un review me hacen feliz!

Ahora a los reviews

**Paburo SilverGhost Yui:** _SI el capítulo anterior fue cortito, espero poder compensar el largo del anterior y la demora de este, en este capítulo. Gracias por tu review! besitos. Chau!_

**Aridenere: **_Hola! Oh si las mujeres tenemos caracter y Relena también por eso decidi que en el capítulo anterior se pudiera valer por si misma, aquí esta el capítulo espero que te guste. Gracias por tu review! besitos. Chau!_

**Nikita Yui Peacecraft:**_ Gracias por tu apoyo y si digamos que el hecho de que Vladimir haya intentado dañar a Relena hara que Heero y Miliardo lo quieran matar lentamente, pero por el momento no tengo nada claro, aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones seguire escribiendo este fic y leere el tuyo, el cual por falta de tiempo no había podido seguir leyendo T.T. Gracias por tu review! besitos. Chau!_

Nos vemos hasta la próxima vez que suba algo.

Chaiitoo!!


	11. XI

**Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Enamorándome nuevamente de ti**

--

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

--

* * *

**Y Me Pide Mas**

**No Hay Medicina Que Pueda A Mi Curarme (No, No)**

**Solo La Que Tu Me Das**

**Si No Me Das De Lo Tuyo**

**Empiezo A Desesperarme (No, No)**

**Y Me Pide Mas

* * *

**

-Heero Relena tenemos que conversar de algo serio-Dijo Miliardo.

-De que es hermano

-Vladimir...tengo el presentimiento que el no se quedara tranquilo con todo lo que a pasado, sabiendo que tu estás libre, a pesar de que estemos aquí, no estas con el y buscará la manera de volver a tener a Relena.

Heero sintió como algo en su interior ardía, si ese volvía a tocar a Relena lo iba pagar muy poco, ya se había encargado una vez de el y no dudaría en hacerlo nuevamente.

_"Daría mi vida con tal de que Relena estuviera bien"_

-Pero hermano todavía hay una cosa que no me queda absolutamente clara, por qué Vladimir me quiere hacer algo...

-El tuvo que dejar el cargo de guardaespaldas de mi madre, debido a que intento abusar de ella, mi padre al enterarse, enfurecido, despidió a Vladimir sin antes darle su merecido, el no se quedo conforme con eso.

Relena ya no escucho mas tenía bastante claro que Vladimir al no estar conforme había hecho todo lo posible para lastimarla y vengarse de su familia matándola y después de que verificó que no había nadie vivo la secuestró. Ahora que sabía gran parte de lo que había pasado, del porque estaba en ese lugar sentía pavor, de que Heero y Miliardo quisieran enfrentarse a el por venganza, Miliardo por haber matado a sus padres y Heero por el daño que había intentado hacerle, pero sabía que estaban en desventaja, por el hecho de que Vladimir había sido capaz de matar a sus padres por lo que el si quería eliminarlos lo podía hacer sin ningún problema.

_"Espero que no hagan nada malo y no les pase algo malo a ellos"._

-Duo tu podrías decirnos mas de este lugar, debido a que has estado mas tiempo aquí encerrado, cuidando de Hilde.

-No se mucho, como Miliardo dijo yo me dedicaba a cuidar a Hilde, quien fue raptada de la misma manera que Relena sus padres fueron asesinados, tengo entendido que no eran muchas personas a las que había secuestrado y que Relena fue la última en ser secuestrada.

Después de lo que dijo Duo el silencio domino en la habitación, a pesar de no haber sido mucha información era suficiente para deducir algo, todos los secuestros habían sido para perfeccionarse y poder secuestrar a Relena y así pagar por el supuesto error que había cometido su padre al despedirlo, pero había algo que Miliardo no entendía y eso era debido a que nunca le pregunto a Relena, que le había intentado hacer Vladimir en las oportunidades que se llevó a Relena.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos permitir que Vladimir se lleve nuevamente a Relena

Relena tembló de pensar lo que Vladimir pretendía hacerle.

-Relena ¿qué te ha hecho Vladimir?

-...

No pudo responder, sintió una opresión en el pecho y como en su garganta se empezaba a formar un nudo, sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas que rápidamente empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas, era algo que intentaba borrar de su mente, las veces que el la había tocado sentía un escalofrío producido por el terror que sentía, no quería volver a repetir esa sensación.

-Es horrible hermano las veces que estuve me intento...

Sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban para darle el refugio que necesitaba, Miliardo la estaba abrazando no necesitaba saber mas, con lo que había dicho y viendo el estado de Relena era mas que claro que había intentado violarla, y eso no lo iba a perdonar, mato a sus padres y había intentado abusar de Relena, era algo que él no iba a tolerar ni permitir iba hacer todo lo posible que estuviera en sus manos para hacerlo pagar.

"Nunca más te meterás con mi familia".

-Hermano... tengo miedo de que algo malo les pueda pasar, si algo llega a pasar yo no se que ha...

No pudo terminar de hablar, sintió que las fuerzas le faltaban y que todo le daba vueltas, rápidamente todo llego a negro, lo último que sintió fueron como los tres hombres gritaban su nombre preocupados.

-------------

-Señor ¿qué haremos?

-Oh no te preocupes ellos aún siguen aquí y lo más seguro es que con ella, por lo que solo manda a todos los de seguridad a buscarlos por todas partes hasta que los encuentres.

-Entendido señor.

Miró todas las pantallas que tenía y que daban a todos los pasillos que el refugio tenía intentando encontrarlos, la iban a pagar caro. La familia Peacecraft se había equivocado si pensaba que con despedirlo se iba a rendir, sino pudo conseguir a la madre no dudaría en estar con la hija, aunque eso le significara enfrentarse con ese guardaespaldas que siempre se había metido en lo que no le importaba, y menos meterse con Miliardo el hijo mayor y que por lo que había investigado durante un tiempo se había ido del lado de su familia.

_"Se tuvo que llevar una gran sorpresa al ver a toda su familia muerta y sin rastros de su hermana"_

Siempre se imaginaba la reacción que pudo haber tenido Miliardo al ver a su familia muerta y eso le alegraba de sobremanera, ahora lo único que faltaba era vengarse de ese maldito guardaespaldas, miró su brazo, se enfureció al ver la cicatriz que tenía.

_"Me las pagarás, te mataré, te lo juro... Heero"_

**Flash Back**

_Por fin la tenía como siempre quiso, sino tenía a la madre tendría a la hija aunque fuera a la fuerza y por lo visto la suerte corría por su lado esta vez, por fin la tendría, podría saciar su deseo y tomar lo que le correspondía por obligación siempre las había cuidado y evitado que les pasara algo ellas dos le debían la vida y ahora se las iba a cobrar._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo Vladimir?_

_Estaba sorprendida porque el la había llevado a ese lugar, no entendía el siempre la había protegido hasta que llego Heero, el siempre había estado cuidando de ella y de su madre, pero de un día para otro es despedido y ahora le quería hacer daño._

_-Nada princesa solo tomar lo que es mio._

_Tembló por el tono que utilizó al decir la palabra princesa y esa sonrisa que tenía Vladimir en su rostro indicaba que algo no muy bueno para ella sucedería, y su presentimiento estaba en lo cierto cuando ve como Vladimir se acerca a ella y la toma por la cintura para acorralarla en la pared. Si antes tenía un poco de miedo ahora estaba con mucho mas, sus temblores se hicieron mas evidentes, Vladimir una persona a la cual siempre la había protegido ahora la tenía entre él y la pared y con claras intenciones de abusar de ella, nada podía ser peor._

_"Heero..."._

_La empezó a acariciar por encima de su ropa provocando que los ojos de Relena se empezaran a llenar de lágrimas, quería salir, pero no podía el la tenía de tal manera que no pudiera salir. _

_Se escucha un disparo que no llego a nadie, pero causó su objetivo que era despistar a Vladimir y así Relena salio de los brazos de éste, para ir donde su salvador._

_-Heero... eres tú._

_Heero toma entre sus brazos a Relena mientras que dispara en dirección de Vladimir hiriéndole el brazo, para luego escapar con Relena._

**Fin Flash Back**

De eso había pasado unos cuantos años, pero todavía no se olvidaba de como ese niñato lo había herido y él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y si tenía que matarlo a el y a Relena con tal de lograr su querida venganza lo haría, nada lo iba a detener absolutamente _nada._

En las cámaras que dan a un pasillo ven a una joven caminando se nota perdida, pone el zoom para notar sus características, cabello negro azulado, ojos azul oscuro, tez blanca, usaba un chaleco lila con una franja celeste y pantalones negros. Tenía la impresión de haberla visto en algún lugar, pero no podía recordar donde.

_"A lo mejor se trata de una de las niñas que secuestre anteriormente"._

Se dedica a investigar en la base de datos, donde todos los ataques que realizó antes de secuestrar a Relena estaban, sonrió con satisfacción al darse cuenta que efectivamente era una de esas niñas a las cuales antes había secuestrado.

-Hilde... serás de mucha ayuda.

-------------

Miró con horror el largo pasillo, sentía que estaba caminando hace horas y no encontraba nada o a nadie, y según lo que había oido el viejo todavía se encontraba aquí, por lo que corría un gran peligro si el la encontraba, necesitaba ver a Duo y saber que estaba bien, cuando el la dejó sintió que algo no iba bien, que por mucho que todos estuvieran escapando no significaba que todo iba a ser color de rosa, al menos no para ella.

_"Estoy perdida, y no puedo devolverme debido a que he caminado demasiado"_

Escuchó unas voces que se acercaban, se asusto, no tenía un lugar a donde escapar, por lo que no podía hacer mucho solo rogar porque no fuera nadie de los guardias de este lugar, ya que eso significaría que fuera llevada donde el viejo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

_"Que voy hacer ahora"_

-Hilde eres tu...

Se sorprendió al escuchar una voz que se le hacía demasiado familiar, subió la mirada y sus ojos sólo denotaron sorpresa.

-¡Duo!

Se acercó para abrazarlo, lo extrañaba, cuando la dejó para que se fuera, no pudo, se dio cuenta que no tenía ningún lugar donde ir, que la única persona que le quedaba era Duo, el que cuando llego le dio toda la protección que necesitaba estando en un lugar como ese, por eso cuando le dijo que se fuera, tenía claro que no lo iba a poder cumplir se había transformado en alguien muy importante para ella.

.Hilde... te dije que te tenías que ir, ya eres libre...

-No puedo irme sin ti... no tengo a nadie mas

Era verdad su familia había sido asesinada y lo único que le quedaba era Duo.

-Esta bien, pero ahora debemos hacer algo par evitar que Vladimir atrape a Relena.

Heero no había pronunciado ninguna palabra, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, tenían que idear un modo para que Vladimir no encontrara a Relena, debían sacarla de aquí, pero como, no tenían idea donde estaban parados si cerca de ahí había alguna salida, para que ella se pudiera ir y estuviera a salvo.

_"¿Qué se puede hacer?"_

-Heero Miliardo tengo una idea, creo que lo mejor es que yo me lleve a Hilde y a Relena de aquí, para que ustedes puedan buscar a Vladimir y así acabar con el, yo ya no puedo hacer mucho, por lo que es mejor que yo me ocupe de sacar a Hilde y a Relena.

-No... yo quiero estar con ustedes, no me quiero separar de ellos.

-Relena... esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer, tu no te has sentido muy bien y estarás a salvo mientras estes lejos de aquí.

-Pero hermano...

No pudo decir nada, sabía que su hermano tenía la razón, ella si se quedaba con ellos sólo iba a ser una molestia, tomando en cuenta de que últimamente no se había sentido de todo bien, por lo que si le pasaba algo no la iban a poder proteger bien.

-Yo se donde hay una salida, tenemos que seguir en esta dirección, para poder irnos de aquí Duo.

-Gracias Hilde, bien creo que llego el momento de separarnos ustedes busquen a Vladimir y nosotros tres nos vamos de aquí.

Relena mira a Heero a Miliardo, había llegado el momento de separarse nuevamente, deseaba que no fuera por mucho tiempo, confiaba en que ellos iban a derrotar al Vladimir, pero también tenía otro presentimiento, esta vez iba a ser la última vez que vería a Heero, desde que ellos hablaron sobre acabar con Vladimir esa punzada en el pecho no la dejaba en paz.

-Relena no te preocupes nosotros pronto estaremos juntos hermanita

-Miliardo debes prometerme que no te arriesgarás por favor...

Sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, las quería evitar, pero saber que era hora de despedirse de Heero le causaba una gran pena, no quería, si por ella fuera olvidaría todo lo que hizo Vladimir e intentaría seguir con su vida, pero tenía bastante claro que para Heero y Miliardo era algo difícil, por no decir imposible de hacerlo.

-Cuidate Heero por favor... te amo.

No dijo nada sólo la abrazó entregándole toda la protección y amor que necesitaba en esos momentos. Se aferró a ese abrazo, sabía que lo mas probable es que pasara mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a estar entre los brazos de Heero.

-Te amo Heero...

-Yo también, pero te debes ir para que puedas ser feliz.

Se separaron para sí cada uno seguir el camino que le correspondía. Heero y Miliardo buscar venganza y Duo, Hilde y Relena fueron a buscar la salida para poder escapar.

Continuara...

* * *

**Y Me Pide Mas**

**No Hay Medicina Que Pueda A Mi Curarme (No, No)**

**Solo La Que Tu Me Das**

**Si No Me Das De Lo Tuyo**

**Empiezo A Desesperarme (No, No)**

**Y Me Pide Mas

* * *

**

**N/A: **HOla se suponía que este tuvo que haber sido el último capítulo, pero no pude debido a que no tenía idea como hacer una pelea entre Vladimir Miliardo y Heero, esto ocurre debido a que yo no soy buena en acción, así que si alguien me quiere ayudar no duden en dejarme su mail yo los agrego y me ayudan, para tener el penúltimo capítulo listo xD, ya que sería el otro el penultimo y después escribiría un epílogo. Así que Enamorándome nuevamente de ti ya esta llegando a su recta final.

El extracto de la canción es Te siento de Wisin y Yandel, es reggeton así que no la recomiendo ya que no a todos les gusta este tipo de música :P

Ahora a los reviews ^^

**Paburo SilverGhost Yui:** _Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo sobre el otro.... si debía compensarlo por la demora, este no esta ni tan corto ni tan largo termino medio :P, y claro Heero sacara lo sadico que tiene, pero para eso necesito un poco de ayuda ^^. Gracias por tu review!, espero que tu también hayas iniciado un buen año besitos!_

**Breaksistem:** _Oh no te preocupes por no dejarme review, al menos me alegra saber que te gusta y la sigues, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado ah! y claro que te perdono por no haberme dejado un review antes ;). Gracias por el review! besitos._

**Nikita Yui Peacecraft:** _Hola! encuentro tu historia super interesante, por eso no la leia por el tiempo quería leer los capítulos con calma y no tan apurada ^^. Si... ella a pesar de todo amaba a Heero, el capítulo anterior a sido uno de los que mas me a gustado escribir tendrá un buen final, ya que lo tengo todo en mi cabeza, solo me falta escribir el penúltimo capítulo que como dije antes tendra acción me a complicado bastante así que si me quieres ayudar yo encantada ^^. Gracias por tu review! besitos, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo._

Nos vemos hasta la próxima vez que suba algo.

Chaiitoo!!


	12. XII

**Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Enamorándome nuevamente de ti**

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

* * *

_Solo te pido que te quedes conmigo..._

_Una noche mas..._

_Contigo encuentro paz..._

_Yo dejo de soñar si te vas..._

* * *

Heero y Miliardo iban caminando en busca de Vladimir, ambos ya se habían separado de Hilde, Duo y Relena, ellos se dedicaban a buscar una salida para escapar de ese lugar.

_"Espero volver a verte Relena"_

El nunca había sentido miedo, pero en estos momento era algo inevitable, no podía hacer como si nada pasara, tenía claro que al querer acabar y darle su merecido a Vladimir había altas posibilidades de que el no saliera bien de esa pelea.

_"Ella espera por mi, pero yo no estoy seguro de volver"_

Miliardo observaba atentamente a Heero, sabía que estaba preocupado, Vladimir no era cualquier persona que quería lastimar a Relena, el conocía bastante a esa familia, y el rencor que le tenía era tan grande, el tampoco estaba seguro si iban a salir bien de ese encuentro que a cada paso que daban se iba acercando mas y mas.

_"Le prometimos volver, pero ambos no estamos seguro"._

Quería acabar con todos, absolutamente con todos, Hilde se había escapado junto con Relena y Duo, su plan había sido arruinado.

Observaba furiosamente las cámaras de seguridad para ver si podía captar algo, no veía absolutamente nada y lo frustraba de sobremanera, como era posible que una a una las cámaras de un momento a otro ya no mostraran nada.

_"Me las pagaran una a una"_

Intentaba ver algo en las pocas cámaras que todavía estaban en funcionamiento, cuando vio algo que logro sacarle una sonrisa perversa.

_"No es Relena, pero al menos acabaré con Miliardo y Heero"._

Llamó a sus guardias, daba indicaciones mientras veía a los dos siluetas que iban caminando, siluetas que correspondían a Miliardo y Heero. Su sonrisa se agrando mas cuando vio salir a sus empleados en busca de ellos, por fin podría cobrar venganza, sino eran con Relena iba a ser con esos dos hombres que lo iban buscando.

-Es una lastima que no lograran su objetivo de matarme.

-Dónde estará Vladimir

Estaban caminando hace horas y todavía no había rastros de Vladimir, seguían caminando y no encontraba nada ninguna puerta alguna señal que les indicara que iban por buen camino, solo encontraban mas del frío pasillo que a estas alturas les parecía eterno.

Sintieron pasos e intentaron ver que era lo que estaba pasando, pero no pudieron al sentir como los pasos se acercaban vieron también como un humo los rodeaba impidiéndoles ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, Heero y Miliardo sintieron un golpe en la cabeza que los dejo inconscientes y a la voluntad de las personas que los habían capturado.

_"Relena...". _

Fue el último pensamiento de Heero antes de perder por completo el conocimiento.

-Señor ya tenemos a los dos sujetos que nos pidió.

-Muy bien que los lleven a mi oficina allí les daré su merecido.

Iba a poder cumplir con su venganza.

Su pecho a cada paso quedaba dolía, era como si le estuviera advirtiendo que algo iba a pasar. Desde que se separaron de Miliardo y Heero, su pecho empezó a doler. Primero fue como una pequeña molestia, y a medida que e iban alejando del refugio se empezó a convertir en un dolor hasta llegar a un punto donde ya se estaba haciendo imposible ignorarlo.

-Relena te pasa algo, desde unos minutos te noto extraña.

-No te preocupes Hilde no es ahhh!

Sintió una punzada en su pecho mucho más fuerte que las anteriores, al tiempo que también sentían una explosión. Los tres se sobresaltaron, Duo levanto a Relena para empezar a correr a la salida, que ya faltaba poco, se dedicaron a correr todo el trayecto, necesitaban llegar a la salida antes de que hubiera otra explosión y pasara algo mas grave.

_"Que no te pase nada malo Heero"._

Pensó mientras se aferraba a Duo para evitar caer debido a que éste iba a corriendo.

Recobro el conocimiento, pero no pudo saber donde se encontraba, por mas que se dedicaba a recorrer el lugar con su mirada nada le parecía familiar, absolutamente nada.

_"Rayos donde me encuentro"._

Siguió recorriendo el lugar con su mirada, hasta que vio al lado de el a Miliardo quien estaba inconsciente, intento acercarse a el, pero le fue imposible lo tenían amarrado a la pared y por lo visto a Miliardo también. No se acordaba de mucho solo que sintió una explosión y perdía el conocimiento y ahora se encontraba en un lugar totalmente extraño para el.

Se dio cuenta que no podía hacer nada, que mientras no llegara alguien explicarle lo que estaba pasando o la persona que lo trajo hasta aquí no iba poder hacer nada, solo esperaba a Relena no le pasara algo malo, y que a estas alturas ella ya no se encontrara en el refugio. Estaba mucho mas preocupado de Relena que de su propia vida, es que no quería ni imaginar lo que seria capaz de hacer si se entera de que le pase algo malo.

_"Duo cuida a Relena"_

-Heero despertaste, por lo visto solo falta Miliardo para así poder cumplir con mi venganza.

Sintió como la rabia se iba acumulando en su interior al ver como Vladimir entraba a la habitación, muchos sentimientos empezaron a nacer en su interior, pero entre todos el que mas sobresalía y resaltaba era el odio. Todavía no se podía explicar como alguien que parecía muy agradecido con la familia Peacecraft fuera capaz de haberla matado y haber dejado viva solo a la menor para si intentar vengarse usando el cuerpo de Relena.

-Que venganza... el no poder acostarte con Relena... me das asco.

Su cabeza se golpeo contra la pared, debido a que a penas termino de hablar Vladimir le pego una patada en la cara que hizo que colisionara contra la pared.

-Si a ellas dos nunca les paso algo fue exclusivamente por mi, yo siempre las protegí y ella me debían devolver algo valioso por eso.

-Eres un enfermo...

Una segunda patada, pero mucho mas fuerte Vladimir logró sacarle sangre que escupió por la boca, si seguía así iba a terminar inconsciente debía sobrevivir por el y por Relena.

Llevaban corriendo bastante tiempo, pero todavía no llegaban a la salida, Hilde y Duo ya se estaban empezando a cansarse. Hilde estaba sorprendida como era posible que haya caminado tanto.

-Duo podemos descansar un rato.

-Esta bien, pero no puede ser por mucho tiempo.

Puso a Relena en el suelo quien al pararse sintió como un mareo inundaba su cuerpo, todo dio vueltas y de un momento a otro se desmayo.

-Relena... Duo ¿qué hacemos?

-Llevemosla a ese cuarto para esperar en un lugar seguro mientras cobra el conocimiento, para después irnos de aquí.

_-¡Heero!_

_Sintió que alguien lo llamaba, se dio vuelta para ver quien era._

_-¡Relena!_

_Corrieron para reunirse, cuando estuvieron al frente no sabían que decir, estaba sorprendidos, pensaban que ya no se iban a volver, solo se sentían las respiraciones agitadas de ambos por haber corrido._

_Heero se acerco mas para poder juntar sus labios con los de Relena, fue solo un roce, algo mínimo, que sin embargo causo ese constante revoloteo en el estomago una paz, tranquilidad y felicidad plena los invadió._

_-Te amo_

_Hace cuanto tiempo no lo veía, era tanto que ya ni se acordaba, sentir como sus brazos la protegían y le hacían sentir esa paz que solamente siempre lograba. _

_Sentían que eran felices, que todo era perfecto que nada podía evitar ni romper todo lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento._

_-¡Mamá!_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sorprendida por lo que acaba de soñar, no entendía ese último grito que sintió. Intentó moverse, pero todo el cuerpo le pesaba y no podía ver muy bien.

-Relena despertaste, nos tenías preocupados, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Mejor creo, pero no puedo moverme mucho y siento que me pesa un poco el cuerpo

Duo que también había visto que Relena despertó, la tomo entre sus brazos, para seguir buscando algún lugar donde estuviera la salida.

Abrió los ojos no entendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo escuchaba un leve murmullo, pero nada claro, le costaba enfocar la vista, intentaba ver que es lo que estaba pasando, pero no sucedía nada. Siguió observando hasta que logró distinguir como una figura golpeaba . Logró enfocar mejor la vista, y vio con horror como Vladimir golpeaba fuertemente a Heero, quien a pesar de que se veía a simple vista que estaba bastante adolorido y con golpes todavía no perdía el conocimiento por completo.

Intento moverse para evitar que Vladimir le hiciera mas daño a Heero, pero no podía, lo habian amarrado, cosa que imposibilitaba algún movimiento, sólo tenia libres los pies, pero no iba a servir de mucha ayuda.

"_Tengo que hacer algo por el. Relena no me lo perdonaría…". _Bufo al no poder hacer nada. No entendía que había pasado exactamente, solo que estaba ahí observando como Heero era golpeado y el ocupando el lugar de un simple espectador.

-Vaya el señor Millardo a despertado.

Observó como Heero tuvo un tiempo para poder cerrar los ojos y escupir la sangre, que se había acumulado en su boca debido a los golpes de los cuales había sido victima. Vio como Vladimir se acercaba a el, para tomar su cabeza y mirarlo fijamente, tenía claro que ahora lo mas seguro es que el iba a ser el que recibiera los golpes, pero si eso ayudaba a Heero a recuperarse y encontrar laguna manera de que ambos pudieran salir de allí y reencontrarse con Relena, entonces lo soportaría.

Cerró los ojos esperando los golpes que llegarían de alguna u otra forma.

Esperaron un rato, para que Relena se sintiera y mejor y poder seguir caminando, aunque no tenían mucho conocimiento del lugar donde estaban, tenían claro que si seguían caminando a algún lugar debían llegar. Se dedicó a observar por un tiempo a Relena, se le veía bastante cansada, no había dormido muy bien, mas teniendo en cuenta los desmayos y toda la presión que había estado sintiendo desde que llegó hasta ese lugar, se sorprendía como podía seguir de pie.

-Duo mira

Escucho la voz sorprendida de Hilde, miro donde señalaba y vio algo que lo dejo sorprendido, era una salida y por lo que estaba viendo no estaba. Fijo su vista en Relena, también sorprendida, estaba en silencio con los ojos muy abiertos, por lo visto no esperaba ver la salida tan pronto. La tomo del brazo para que siguiera caminando ahora que estaba tan cerca de la salida no podían dejar que nada evitara que salieran de ahí.

-Relena debemos irnos

-Heero…

-El dio que se reuniría con nosotros, el va a estar bien, no debes preocuparte.

No podía evitar preocuparse, desde que se separaron tenía un leve presentimiento de que algo malo le iba a pasar, pero no entendía, solo esperaba que ese presentimiento no se cumpliera. Debí hacerle caso a Duo, quedaba poco para salir, para tener esa libertad, y poder intentar recuperar un poco de la vida que perdió por culpa de Vladimir.

"_Miliardo Heero cuídense por favor"_

Observaba como Vladimir descargaba contra Miliardo toda la rabia, mientras el intentaba hacer todo lo posible para salir de las amarras, necesitaba salir, para ayudar mejor a Millardo y poder salir de allí lo mas rápido posible, desde que logro recuperar un poco mas de fuerza se dedicó a rasgar las cuerdas que lo tenían atado con un cuchillo que siempre tenían guardado y ya faltaba poco para poder salir de ahí, sentía como la cuerda iba cediendo de a poco, hasta que de un momento a otro, siente como sus brazos son liberados.

Observa a Miliardo, quien esta al borde de la inconciencia debido a los fuertes golpes que había recibido, por lo tanto rápidamente va donde Vladimir, tenía que aprovechar que este todavía no se había dado cuenta de que pudo sacarse las amarras.

Miliardo quien estaba siendo golpeado no pudo percatare muy bien de la situación, sólo vio como una sombra rodeaba a Vladimir y le enterraba algo en el hombro.

-¡Maldito!

Vladimir siente que algo se clava en su hombro, de inmediato se da vuelta para ver que ocurre, se sorprende de ver que es Heero quien sostiene un cuchillo en la mano, y que es con el cual lo ataco, siente como le arde la herida y también como la sangre empieza rápidamente a empapar su ropa.

-Vaya… así que pudiste atacarme, pero no te será tan fácil salir de aquí

Heero seguía todos los movimientos que hacía Vladimir mientras que ayudaba a Millardo a deshacerse de las amarras, y así los dos poder luchar mejor contra Vladimir.

-Ustedes piensan que con esto me podrán derrotar, están equivocados.

Se quedaron quietos para ver lo que iba hacer Vladimir, se extrañaron de que no intente atacarlos y que al contrario se dedique a buscar por toda la habitación algo, y que cuando lo encuentra sonríe malévolamente para luego apretar el botón que por lo visto era lo que había estado buscando.

-Bien ahora ninguno de nosotros podrá salir de aquí, debido a que lo que acabo de apretar genera la destrucción de todo este lugar.

No podían creerlo, estaban en shock, como era posible que en quizás cuanto tiempo ellos iban a morir. Eso no podía ser, debían sobrevivir salir de ahí matar a Vladimir luchar contra el, pero no iba a morir en ese lugar sabiendo que Relena lo esperaría.

"_Esto no puede ser". _fue lo último que pensó, después se lanzo contra Vladimir para atacarlo y así evitar que hiciera algún movimiento y poder salir con Miliardo.

Miliardo no supo muy bien lo que paso, vio sólo que Heero iba donde Vladimir, y le volvía a enterrar el cuchillo, pero esta vez en la garganta, nuevamente en el hombro, en el pecho y así sucesivamente hasta que Vladimir no podía hacer nada, sólo esperar la hora en que todo acabara.

Estaban fuera del recinto, después de haber caminado por mucho tiempo sin un rumbo fijo, por fin habían logrado encontrar, se encontraba muy cansada, se sentía débil, agotada, había caminado mucho y su cuerpo pedía un descanso, debido a que cuando falta poco para llegar a la salida, escucharon como unas alarmas se hacían presente y la gente que seguía ahí atrapado intentaba hacer hasta lo imposible por salir.

-El lugar en cualquier momento se destruirá.

Eso fue todo lo que le dijeron y que le bastaron para que se sintiera devastada, esto no podía estar pasando, todavía no sabía nada de Heero ni de su hermano, no tenía idea si habían logrado hacerle algo al viejo o en esos momentos ellos podían estar…

Deshecho de inmediato ese pensamiento, no podía, ni siquiera podía terminar el pensamiento, y es que en su cabeza no cabía esa posibilidad, ella sabía y tenía claro que Heero iba a reunirse con ella, el lo dijo, él siempre cumplía sus promesas, siempre, y sabía, se obligaba a pensar que esta vez también iba a ser así.

-Relena cálmate, estás muy estresada, necesitas relajarte.

No podía, no quería relajarse, es que si no veía a Heero salir de ahí sabía que nunca se relajaría.

Siguieron caminando un tiempo mas, hasta que de un momento a otro sintió que todo lo que había detrás de ellos se destruyera como arte de magia. Sus ojo de forma involuntaria empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, no podía creerlo. El lugar se destruyo y no había logrado ver a Heero salir de allí.

-No puede ser…

Duo y Hilde no pudieron hacer nada, ellos tampoco lo podía creer, se suponía que todo iba a estar bien, pero no veían ni a Heero ni a Miliardo, como era posible que hayan…

Cerro los ojos , se negaba a creer lo que estaba pasando, se sintió caer y al mismo tiempo que alguien la tomaba en brazos y la acunaba, mientras ella lloraba. Se extrañó esa seguridad que los brazos que la tenían, había una sola persona que era capaz de transmitirle ese sentimiento de seguridad.

"_No puede ser cierto…"_

Se separó de la comodidad que esos brazos le daban, para ver el rostro, se quedo atónita, se suponía que había visto y escuchado la explosión del lugar y por lo mismo no había visto salir de ahí a Heero.

-Logramos salir de ahí con Miliardo.

Relena no dijo nada, solo lo miraba, no podía dejar de mirarlo, de alguna u otra manera todavía no podía creer que se había salvado, que estaba con ella, que ¡Dios! No tenía idea que hacer al verlo, solo hizo lo que su corazón le decía, lentamente acerco sus labios a los de Heero y los junto, fue sólo un toque, que basto para que ella se sintiera feliz, para que comprendiera que Heero de verdad estaba con ella, y que el y su hermano estaban vivos, que de ahora en adelante nada los separaría, ya que todo estaba bien.

-Relena vamos a casa.

* * *

_Solo te pido que te quedes conmigo..._

_Una noche mas..._

_Contigo encuentro paz..._

_Yo dejo de soñar si te vas..._

FIN

* * *

**N/A:** Hola después de mas de un año de no actualizar llego con el último capítulo, espero que les guste de verdad tengo que decir que es un capítulo que me ha costado mucho, yo creo que por eso también me costo seguirlo, o sea tenía todo en mi mente hasta el momento de la explosión, o sea no tenía idea si dejarlos separado, o juntos, como finalmente pasó.

Espero de todo corazón les guste intente hacerlo lo mejor que pude, y nuevamente perdón por la demora. Igual les dijo que no se van a olvidar tan facil de mi xD, tengo otras historias a las que les pondré mas atención entre esas a 1973 que ahora que ya termine esta historia que me gustó bastante escribirla, podré dedicarle el tiempo que necesita.

No respondere ningún review esta vez solo GRACIAS a todos los que leyeron esta historia, ya que después de todo si escribo es porque me gusta, y si lo publico es para que lo lean y me digan si les gusto o no :P.

Nos veremos en otra ocasión!

Saludines!


End file.
